


【Veddie】突出重围

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 赛博朋克AU.有序生命体！Venom x 特派调查员！Eddie





	【Veddie】突出重围

【Veddie】突出重围

 

一般来说，星系间的移动方式总共有四种，在经历了常年的测试与改良之后，繁琐缓慢的和价格昂贵的逐渐被更加精妙廉价的替代更换，直到下时代的传送门被发明之前，最广泛被利用的只剩下空间跳跃这一种。当然，这也伴随着不可避免的缺点：无法从密封窗口观察星海，无法和自己原本的家人朋友挥手作别等等，无伤大雅但是又会频繁遭到自由者们的谴责，还有聚众抗议。  
为此，科学院不得不将传送门尽快提上议程，空间折叠技术，并持续不断的发布一些新的开发进程——进行的更完美的那一种，而不是哪个实验小白鼠走进门里，然后从另外的出口变成腐烂的碎肉和烧毁的金属骨骼。据说成功率已经高达80%了……谁知道呢。  
Eddie爬出闷热的胶囊状生物舱，飞船把登陆的人群推向港口，让他们独自去迎接随之而来的全身扫描，然后马不停蹄的奔向了交接点。这种宇宙航行的办事员都是人造智能，死板又无趣，简直没意思极了。Eddie站在队伍正中，扫描的淡红色光芒从他胸口到膝盖一扫而过，认证通过的声音滴滴答答的响起，应该会持续到这一波人群登陆结束。他随着队伍向前，不由得伸手按了按太阳穴，感觉耳鸣还在持续，脑子里多了点电流声，但是不碍事，空间跳跃产生的眩晕感大概会在五到十分钟消失。  
他踩着的这个星球是隶属于地球系43星域的新博尔特海岸，又被隐晦的称为销金窟，满地都是赌徒与黑客。它的组成部分95%以上是连贯的大海洋，居住区和商业区临海而建，工业区则靠近内陆，尽量保存着星球原有的模样。这里盛产以盐为主的高密度海矿与染料，在海底的部分风景区里，有大量据说是火星人留下的遗迹，数十年前就已经被勘探完毕了，当然了，尽管战争留在遗迹上的核辐射时至今日都没有完全消散干净，但依然无法阻止游客络绎不绝的探访。  
很久以前从地球中心坐飞船来这里的单行程大概需要15年，很快这种偏运输的移动方式就被超光速航行取代，速度提升了十倍有余，然后是流行过很长一段时间的虫洞穿越，虽然航行过程不够稳定，但是胜在神奇、惊险又刺激，直到某个官员的小儿子出了事故才彻底结束了这种冒险，而最后，就是现在最广为人知的空间跳跃。一趟行程大概需要经历两次大型跳跃和数十次短距离跳跃，而航行时间只需要短短的四个半小时。  
Eddie站在宇宙港的港口，他深呼吸了一下，感觉带着咸味与湿度的海风已经吹了过来，肺里迅速灌满了清新沁凉的空气。藏在他身体里的黑色有序生命体懒洋洋的从脖颈处探头出来，环视了周围一圈之后又把头软软的撘回了他的肩膀上。  
「你觉得怎么样，Love？」Eddie吐掉积存在嘴巴里的水，他迈步向前，轻车熟路的走向宇宙港的出口处。  
糟透了。没精打采的声音在他的大脑里响起。

刚过当地时间的傍晚五点，天色就已经暗了下来，视野能及的地方挂上了一层薄薄的海雾，腥咸又湿润，吸的稍微多一点喉咙里就会发痒，海岸边的空气里都夹带着高浓度的盐，多半只有再下一场雨才能冲散这一切。不过好在，这里总是在下雨。Eddie迈过一个积水坑，附近疾驰而过的轮排青年依然把带起的水溅在他的裤腿上，Eddie不得不停下脚步，这群没事干的街头团体足足有十几个，脚底的鞋由轮子和钢刃组成，极富杀伤力，排成一排从狭窄的巷子里通过，附近的行人纷纷避让。  
虽然他的有序生命体——Venom提议他找辆出租车——路边停着很多，单人双人的都有，司机被隔离在顾客席的前面，无法攀谈，但是如果你在乘坐的时候多掏十五块钱，他们就会按下最右边的按钮，让车子一直在半空中飞行，天上有四条行道，避开地面上乱七八糟的事故，简洁又快速。  
Eddie不为所动，他抬起头看向挂在空中的招牌们，每一个都闪着奇诡的色彩，带着甜蜜的味道，投射的三维的能制造出小型爆破声的，让人身临其境。他正站在一家赌场门口，立式招牌，身材曼妙的人造荷官女郎在最顶端忽隐忽现，身边的行人多数走进了这间店。再往前是家幻境室，门虚掩着，透露出香薰和迷情剂的味道，招牌是淡淡的紫色，Eddie去过这种地方，里面全是单独的隔间，每个只有两张躺椅那么大，如果你在椅子上躺好，就会有粉红色的气体从周围弥漫过来，等到你吸入的够多，梦想中的事儿就随之而来了，是人们纾解情绪的最佳渠道。Eddie待在门口看了一会，散在附近的香薰让他的脑子有点发昏，站在一旁的小贩见有机可乘，立刻夹紧大衣走过来，向他兜售藏在怀里的白色芯片。  
众所周知，这个星球是赌徒们的圣地，建满了合法的赌场和赛马场，伴随着出现衍生产业的幻境室、妓院和地下毒品交易也就不足为奇了。  
Eddie伸手推开了他，连礼貌的拒绝都懒得给予，他迈过对方，然后拍亮衣领上的纽扣。纽扣闪了闪，向他的左眼投射出一道淡蓝色的光芒，义眼上的读取器开始工作，光屏完整的铺满他的眼前。他上下扫了一圈，然后又挥手翻过一页，才在那里找到自己需要的内容。  
「嗯，」他开口道，「这上面说我们应该先找个旅馆，love，然后再办事。」他舔了舔嘴唇，光屏立刻切到了导航的位置，把附近的旅馆都标上了耀眼的星状图标，「前面二十步的地方就有一个，你觉得呢？」  
太吵了，Venom慢悠悠的回答道，这里的味道让我的脑袋疼。  
「我猜他们会有降噪隔离的门和墙壁，不过好吧，」他按灭纽扣，「一切都听你的，love.」  
他们拦了辆停在附近摩托型出租车，司机看起来昏昏欲睡，顾客上门也没能让他打起精神。  
「刷卡还是现金？」他问，然后拍了下挂在车把上的刷卡器，刷卡器带死不活的闪了一下，发出一声轻微的爆炸声，「坏了，还是现金吧。去哪儿？」  
「梅森酒店，」Eddie接过头盔，「停在门口就行。」  
司机立刻坐直了身子，他朝四周看了看，然后压低声音，「你不是本地人？」  
「怎么？」Eddie模棱两可的回问道。  
「三天前那里被炸毁了，你不知道吗？」  
Eddie没接话，他抱着头盔，脸上的表情平平淡淡的，看不出来波澜。司机没得到意料中的回应，不由得停顿了一会，然后才重新开口道，「那附近都被封锁了，根本过不去，我建议你到莫尔特旅馆去，」他在身上摸了摸，然后从口袋里掏出一张折叠好的纸条，Eddie展开纸条，上面用潦草的字迹写了旅馆的名字，还有一个电话一个看起来像是男性的签名，「就说是我介绍你来的，名字写在这儿了，可以打个折。」

摩托车很快停到了个街口。Eddie伸手抚平被吹散的头发，这辆老旧的破车居然安装了动力喷射装置，真让人感到意外。由于车速过快，一路上的风都舒适极了，连Venom都在他的脑子里表现的有活力多了。他一路上都在和有序生命体交谈，司机放着重低音音乐，不知道听到了多少。不过就算听到也不足为奇，多数人的通讯器都选择内嵌在下唇，或者接在发梢上，没人在意你会在哪里和谁交谈。  
Eddie付了钱给他，司机给他指明了旅馆的位置。这附近似乎被封了路，连摩托车都开不进去，才刚过七点路上就没什么行人了，只有头顶的招牌们还在尽忠职守的工作着，其他的一切都显得安静的死气沉沉的。  
Eddie迈过堆在街口的路障，他轻微提了口气，空气中有股淡淡的硫磺味，调动着他大脑里的警觉感。这里简直太安静了，安静的可以听到自己的呼吸声，和脑子里滋滋作响的电流声。他们走过几间关了门的商铺，很快站到了旅馆的门口，他伸手摸向大门，门叮的一声自动向右拉开，感应灯随之全部亮起来，他们走进大厅，意外的发现旅馆里面似乎是空的。  
连招待员都没有，只有一个自动报价器在前台上下闪烁着。Eddie看了看周围，他身后的墙上是面镜子，旁边排了四个长方形的触摸型选择板，旅馆里的房间多数是没人居住的绿色，三楼开始才有几个红色的亮点。他顺着板子看了看，发现低层的房间显然更豪华些，有淋浴和单独的放松室，当然报价也更高一点。Eddie挑了个有大型双人床的房间，在二楼，带吊椅，娱乐装置，全息放松室配备三种气体，客房服务另外收费。Venom探头探脑的在他耳边出谋划策，它爱死Eddie家里的那间放松室了，当然梦想在所有地方都来一个。青年笑着拍了拍它的脑袋，然后把头转向了旁边的镜子。  
他看到了自己在笑的脸，牙齿都一颗颗的露了出来，房间锁定的叮叮声响起，提醒他们尽快前往前台付账，他又抛了个笑容给镜子里的自己，然后准备转过身迈向那里，却一动不动，低头看下去才发现Venom不知道什么时候从他的肩膀上滑了下来，正将他的双脚牢牢的拴在了地板上。  
Eddie，黑色生命体渗进他的小腿里，响在脑子里的声音让青年的意识瞬间清明，我们在虚拟空间里。  
Eddie伸手摸向自己别在腰后的匕首。

灯光刺眼。空气里有股挥散不去的硫磺味。他不知道自己什么时候走进的虚拟空间，也许是下了车的时候，也许是摸到门的时候，但是这些都不重要，哪里都有可能是把他的意识扯入这里的触发点。只要知道有人在他刚登陆的时候在打算暗算他就行了。而且他们可以在虚拟空间里做很多，还没有被人捆起手脚严刑拷打，除了身体不在这里之外。只要能找到出口——钥匙——或者什么关键道具，把藏在幕后的家伙从阴影里拽出来就行了。  
「我猜旅馆根本不是这个样，」青年有点惆怅的抚摸着匕首的刀背处，他在准备走向二楼，蓝色的光网横在楼梯的入口处，没有付款显然无法通过，「也没有吊椅和放松室。」  
Venom幽幽的叹了口气，听起来失望极了。  
「不过别担心，love，我会给你找一个新的，有那些配置的房间。现在，」他停在光网前，蓝色的电流在他的裤子前噼啪作响，再多往前挪一寸，它们就能像最锋利的金属一样，割开皮肉斩断骨骼，让伤口处弥漫出一股烧焦的气味，「你能帮我通过这玩意儿吗？」  
他们轻松上了二楼，走廊很宽，两侧的房间大门紧锁，看起来没有任何不对。Eddie在其中一扇门前蹲下身，拨弄了一下电子门锁，荧光屏没有动静，然后他伸手到自己右耳耳后，在下方的耳骨处轻轻推了一下，机括打开的吱嘎声，有点刺耳，他拔出嵌入在那里的插入式连接器，荧光白的电线非常细，和十几根头发缠绕起来差不多，前端是一个U字型的插头，碰到任何东西都可以迅速吸附住，然后他把它按到了荧光屏的正中间。屏幕立刻像短路了一样开始闪动，同时受到影响的还有旅馆里的处理器和电源，大量数据被传输回Eddie的大脑，左边义眼上的光泽已经被银白色的读取器盖住，乱码和数字交替在上面滚动。十几秒后，闪动停止，青年拔掉连接器插头站起身，然后对着空气打了个响指，第二层楼的所有房间应声而开。  
处理器、电脑、警报、电源、收费频道，包括前台的自动报价器全部重新开始运作。Eddie迈步走进房间里，他把连接器推回耳后，关上机括的时候又传来一声可怕的吱嘎声，贴在耳边让这动静显得刺耳又牙酸。  
「嘶，我怎么记得半年前还用过这玩意儿，怎么接口都变形了？」他歪着头，一直抚摸那里，食指上的人造皮肤过于敏感，让那块凸起明显极了。这块皮肤是他一年前在新东京参加任务之后被换上的，那起爆炸案还算有名，他被炸掉了半截手指，同事比他倒霉的多，下巴都没了。  
大概是因为你的睡姿不怎么样。Eddie，来这。  
Venom拖着他向前。这间房间其实没什么特别的，双人间，旋转大床，透明浴室，悬在天花板上的娱乐装置，正对面是扇落地窗。窗外展示的是虚拟出来的晴天特效，好像他们住在沙滩边，正在享受日光浴和海浪，还有十几个备选方案，推开虚拟层才能看到真实的夜景，而窗外，理应出现的真实夜景，却是一片漆黑。  
「看来他们只制作了这间旅馆。」Eddie若有所思的摸着窗框。他已经确定自己是在进入旅馆的时候中的招，但是为什么？他随身只带了那么一张信用卡，口袋里只有零钞，连衣服都显得破旧，可以随意混进人群，根本没道理引起别人的注意。  
他们退出房间，漫无目的的在二楼走了一圈，所有房间的布局看起来都差不多，没有可疑的地方，于是只得重新回到一楼。Eddie走回旅馆门口，尽量回想自己进来时候的一系列举动，然后他站到了挂在门口的镜子前，那里面的Eddie也在面无表情的看着自己。他咧了咧嘴，露出藏在唇边的一颗牙齿，镜子里的自己歪头看着他。突然，他感到Venom开始渗出他的右手，黑色的有序生命体迅速将那里围成了一个巨大的拳头。  
你猜怎么着，Eddie，他抬起手，我不想思考，只想要破坏。  
再也没有什么比虚拟空间里的旅馆更好的摧毁对象了。  
他挥动拳头，一把就将镜子和墙壁一同砸碎，碎块立刻消失在了漆黑的边缘，Eddie哦了一声，毫不意外，他用力踩下地板腾空而起，脚底的弹射动力飞行器在半空中连续喷射了四五下，然后稳定的喷出白烟让他在空中站定，他低头环视了一圈旅馆大厅，楼梯口的蓝色光网变了颜色，前台上的自动报价器滚动逐渐变得缓慢。  
「当然，」Eddie耸耸肩膀，「交给你了，love.」  
他们从空中一跃而下，直接砸向镜子旁的选择板，那玩意儿应声而碎，然后被散落的石块挤压成了碎屑。他们转身冲向前台，一脚把报价器踹了下去，警报发出刺耳的尖鸣声，镶嵌在屋顶的防盗装置也被启动，却被射向它们的一条黑色细线盖住，从墙壁上扯了下来，Venom把前台推倒在楼梯旁边，然后抓住光网的一端，把它用力从墙壁里拔出来，扔向楼梯。  
光网穿过了一个半透明的影子，然后砸在了尽头，电流声顺着墙壁传出去了很远。  
「够了。」影子说，传输过来影像的脸的一半被盖在一片黑暗里，但仍然没办法阻止那些声音里带上的恨意，「这些破坏我就要修复很久。」  
「哦抱歉，」Eddie毫无反省的撇撇嘴，Venom迅速从手臂钻回他的身体，试图制造出一种不在场的无辜状态，「我们不是故意的。」  
那个影子摸着还剩下一半的楼梯扶手，似乎正在努力深呼吸，「我在好奇，」他转过头看向对方，尽力使语气变得温和，「你到底是怎么发现的？这里我做的天衣无缝，哪怕是住在里面的人都察觉不到区别。」  
「我猜你是在登录扫描的时候盗取的我的信息。」  
影子停顿了一下，「没错。」  
所以他根本就没发现，你的眼睛不是黑色的，Eddie。是你的错。  
「是我的错。」  
「什么？」  
「我说是我的错。」Eddie对着那个影子笑起来，看上去说不出的愉悦，那团藏在虚拟空间里的意识竟然感觉到了一丝恐惧的意味，他反射性的向后退去，脚拌在楼梯处踉跄了一下，差点跌倒在地。Eddie逼近他，他摸向后腰，紧紧握住了匕首的手柄，影子看着对方，露出来的那半张脸让他显得依然面无表情，只有嘴角在隐隐的抽搐，直到他的视线落到了那把已经被拔出来的匕首上，突然到来的惊慌让他不由得把双手手臂交错在胸口前，做出了一副防御的姿态。  
「天杀的，你，你是特派调查员？！」他惨叫，声音发抖。  
Eddie眯起眼睛，这和他想象中的情况不太一样，「你不知道我的身份，就敢来偷袭我？」  
「我当然不知道，小白痴，」他依然尖叫着，一动不动的脸显示他正在紧盯对方的武器，根植在骨子里的恐惧让他缩成一团，「这里所有人都在打像你这种——初来乍到的家伙的主意，而我只不过是先动手的那一个！」他当然认得这把刀，莫克玛德黑鹰，黑金制成的刀刃，地狱沙蝎提炼的毒药，最凶悍的军用冷兵器，每一个特派调查员的身上都配备了一把。而特派调查员，则意味着恐惧，杀戮和毁灭，没有人会想要和他们沾上关系，连他们的身边都不要接近。  
影子滑倒在地，按着地面努力向后缩去，他从头顶开始逐渐碎成了小小的光斑和代码，然后是僵硬成一片的脸，Eddie扑向对方，那家伙正在将自己的意识传出虚拟空间。Eddie扑倒在影子的身上，他的肩膀已经化成了碎片，双手还在努力将调查员推离自己，传输迅速向下，淹没了影子的胸口，还有Eddie的头顶。  
Eddie被惊慌逃窜的虚拟空间造主带出了那间旅馆，他睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在莫尔特旅馆的正门口，自动感应门已经在他面前开关了数十次。  
门再一次打开，有人自旅馆里走出来，看都没看堵在那里的他一眼，Eddie抬起头，看向旅馆前台，摆在那里自动报价器正在向上翻出一个新的数字，站在它旁边的是个头发梳到耳后的女性仿生人招待。  
「嗨，」Eddie走进旅馆里，他把手臂靠在前台上，语调轻佻，「我们要个房间。」  
招待员把交叉在腰间的双手抽出来一只，她指向挂在门口的触摸型选择板，电子合成声冷冰冰的，「四层的空房每晚只需要300通用币，客房服务另外收费。」  
Eddie转头看了门口一眼，又笑嘻嘻的看了回来，「我们要二楼。」  
「二层每晚1200通用币，全息放松室的气体可自选，」她停顿了一下，似乎在思考，「我们剩下的房间位置不太好，建议您选择三层……」  
「我们要二楼，」Eddie重复道，「给我一间，还有你的电话？」  
「请您到选择板处选择，然后返回前台交费。」  
青年遗憾的哦了一声，他一步三回头的走向触摸式选择板。仿生人招待员的创造原型，似乎是他最喜欢的女歌手Mia Aubry. 他摸了摸口袋，把之前从司机那里得到的纸条抽了出来，展开之后却发现那上面的黑色潦草字体已经系数消失了，他把纸条团起来丢到一旁。  
Venom正在他的脑子里提醒他选择那款金色的沙漠效果。

+

第二天一早，Eddie就从床上爬了起来，被丢在桌子上的纽扣型投射光屏闪了闪，房间里的音响开始自动播放昨晚停止的音乐。这得功于他在模拟空间训练时候的生物钟，糟透了的战争与破坏，他在那些训练的时候多数时间都会丢失一些身体的零件，比如手指、小腿、肩膀，或者干脆死在战壕里，虚拟空间把疼痛感模拟的很好，让人痛不欲生。第二天却得精神奕奕容光焕发的重新出发，低剂量的精神药物在训练营是合法的，不然他的同事数量肯定要减少一半。  
房间里播放的是Mia Aubry的歌，Eddie从昨天晚上见了那个女招待员之后就陷入一种头晕目眩里，女歌手的新歌不太受欢迎，因为它听起来就像是在呻吟，还有女性听众在她的露天演唱会上公开喊她下贱的婊子。但是Eddie很喜欢，他哼着歌，扭腰摆胯的钻进透明淋浴房里。Venom不太喜欢水，缩在他的身体里一字不发。  
Eddie有时候怀疑Venom是从沙漠里来的，在沙漠里出生，在沙漠里长大，它热衷于那些金色的沙漠特效，享受巨大黑色岩石带来的阴凉，躺在全息放松室制造的幻觉里，滚滚黄沙让它就像还活在胚胎里，安静而平和。但是他的搭档从来不和他聊这些事情。  
Eddie认识它的时候才16岁，他躺在船舱里，嘴唇因为长时间的缺水而干裂，海矿的盐味弥漫在整间船舱，让他的皮肤都在发痒。船在途经某个星球的时候停顿了几个小时，大概是，在暗无天日的船舱里待的太久让他已经逐渐失去了对时间的把控力，然后Eddie就见到了他的有序生命体。它从堆满矿石的箱子后面缓慢的爬出来，像一团腐烂变坏的果冻布丁，弱小又死气沉沉，他们相顾无言。少年胆怯的看着不速之客，然后向着对方伸出一只手，下一秒，粘稠的触感击中了他。他触碰着Venom的身体，对方也在试探他，黑色的有序生命体摸起来无比粗糙、干涸、糟糕透顶，它趴在Eddie的手背上，在对方的默许下缓慢的渗进了他的皮肤里。Eddie听到了来自颅内的声音。  
他忽然流泪了。

 

在调查员训练营的时候，淋浴的时间一般会在十到十五分钟，同事们为了让这点时间的水流发挥最大功效，一般会悄悄在出水口注入亢奋型精神药物。Eddie曾经中过招，虽然他只淋了两分钟就发现不对，Venom在他的胸口前暴动不止，像是打算挣脱出来，为此，他不得不关掉淋浴，抱着浴巾从那里跑了出去。  
而独自一人出任务就好得多了，他昨天晚上享受了旅馆里那个巨大的泡泡浴缸，那个时候Venom倒是钻了出来，面对面的和他聊天，谈论任务细节，直到Eddie把好几团泡泡抹到了它的身上。  
他擦着头发走出浴室，女歌手的歌声正在持续一段高潮，Eddie感觉后背发麻。纽扣自动投射给他的左眼一片光屏，提醒他尽快开始执行任务，光屏越拉越长，然后自动向右翻去，特派调查员突然感觉到了愤怒，他已经离开了地球中心几十个星系，他们居然还想要控制他。Eddie伸出手，在光屏上滑动，把顶端的通讯连接和定位系统关上了，他又翻了两页备忘录，嘴边不由自主的溢出一丝冷笑。  
他来到这里调查一起中心电脑的入侵案，在系统察觉之前，那帮骇客已经神不知鬼不觉的在前两层加密文件里来回翻阅了无数次，他们这么干了好几个月，就好像那是他们家的后门一样，随意出入，来去自如，但是第三层的防护网阻挡了他们，并迅速发出了警报，发觉自己行踪泄露的骇客们立刻复制了前两层的资料撤走，没有一丝留念。他们复制走的内容是30年前和平宣言手稿的扫描件，根本不具备被盗取的价值，反入侵系统将骇客们的地址锁定在43星系的新博尔特海岸里，但又因为范围过大无法准确定位。与其说是Eddie接下了这个任务，倒不如说是总管硬是把任务派给了他，他从总管的办公室里走出来，侯在门口的同事就拿走了他的身份ID，他换掉了黑色的特派调查员制服，还被迫取消了两天后的全身扫描检查。  
远处传来了海浪拍打的声音，Eddie定了定神，发现是窗口自动切换的模拟系统，他走过去关掉系统，真实的窗外场景立刻出现在他眼前。天空呈现出一种暗沉的灰色，弥漫在空气里的薄雾，持续不断的小雨，路边的行人低着头脚步匆匆，似乎只在意脚尖前的那一段范围，船入海港的气鸣声，像一段被迫拉长的海鸥哀嚎。  
Eddie穿戴整齐，刚洗过澡让他显得精神大振，他推开门，已经有了今天的目的。

贫民窟附近的多数路他都还记着，尽管周围的店铺已经大多数更换了主家，或者重新修缮装饰，现在他们在卖染料和食物，看起来耀眼而诱人。他穿梭在赌徒和嫖客身边，怀揣毒品芯片的小贩夹紧外衣，眼神机警，时不时的风吹草动就让他们四散逃走，毕竟地面警察的执法手段一直非常粗暴。Eddie迈过一条横亘在路中心的路障，他又裹了下外套，不防水的材质让那件衣服的领口都湿透了，多余的雨水正在从发梢渗进他的后颈，Venom在他的脑子里提出抗议。  
去找把雨伞，Eddie，黑色生命体没精打采的说，你出来的时候就该带上它们。  
「也许我该在这颗星球上加个盖子，love，」调查员缩了下肩膀，雨水从屋檐上汇成一条直线流下来，正好浇在他的头上，「雨总是在下，忍着点。」  
也许你应该给自己做个防水罩子，那边就有雨伞，去买一把！  
「我们马上就到了，亲爱的。」  
说话间，他穿过一条长街，然后拐进了另外一条小巷里，巷子里盖满了没什么人气的店铺，店面上的招牌因为供电不足显得半死不活的。巷子的尽头是扇铁栅栏，锁已经被人打开了，然后掰出了可供一个人侧身经过的开口。Eddie闪身穿过它，然后踏上向下的台阶。地下室里没有灯，只横放着个蓝色X型的闪光招牌，底下用可固定型液体喷着一行字，光线让周围都蒙上了一层蓝色，它背后的墙壁上满是形状夸张的涂鸦。这是间私人的义体医院。  
Eddie拐进诊所里，他正对面就坐了个男人，头发白了一半，也许是刻意染的，正在低头透过义眼上的放大镜往胳膊上画纹身，动作娴熟又流畅，仿佛已经这样做过了无数次。调查员踢了踢门，铁门发出咣咣铛铛的声音，好半天才停止，男人抬头愤愤的扫了他一眼，手底下却在将纹身笔换成另外一支涂抹的。然后他愣住了，张口结舌，样子看起来分外滑稽，他直视着Eddie站起身来，手在桌面上摸索了一下，找到扩音器塞回耳朵里，然后快步向着门口迎来。Eddie朝他露出牙齿的微笑，他张开双臂，把男人抱了个满怀。  
「我他妈以为你死了，小混蛋！」他当胸给了对方一拳，脸上是抑制不住的笑容，「你他妈跑哪儿去了？我上次见你还是，」男人停顿了一下，似乎在努力思考，然后他掏出支笔在额头上敲了敲，几秒钟后才露出了恍然大悟的表情，「你8岁的时候，嘿，才多久没见，就长成大人了，漂亮男孩。」  
「我去发财了，Luke. 你教给我的那个办法，还记得吗？」  
义体医生哦了一声，他摸索着对方的胳膊和手肘，把他拉回工作台前，「你真的去了？」他压低声音，看起来忧心忡忡的，「那边怎么样？」没等Eddie作出回答，他又变得兴高采烈起来，Eddie被他抓着手臂没办法移动，他一把把桌子上的东西扫开，絮絮叨叨的从抽屉里翻出来了个盒子，「对了Eddie，我刚到了一只眼睛，新东西。」  
Eddie连忙拦住他，他指了指自己的左眼，然后发现义体医生眼睛上的的放大镜对准了那里，「诺亚9，军用型号，太完美了，Eddie，你真的发财了。」他赞叹不已的扒向那里，「这个是定位热感透视镜吗？我瞧瞧，地球中心的新技术，嗯？」  
调查员又欢快的笑了起来。  
「你去地球了，好小子。」Luke又给了他一拳，把青年打得后仰，Venom在宿主的身体里发出警告的嘶嘶声，似乎对这位朋友的过分热情不太满意。  
「那你今天来找我干嘛？」Luke松开手，他抓起桌子上的小盒子，又重新扔回抽屉里。  
Eddie摸向自己的耳后，「我的连接器外层变形了，老朋友，帮我整理一下。」  
Luke推动椅子让他转了个方向，Eddie撩开耳后的头发，感觉男人的呼吸不轻不缓的喷在那里，似乎正在观察。少倾，他直起上身，「是有点变形，稍微调一下就行了，连个小手术都算不上。」然后他从口袋里翻出镊子，示意对方低头，眼睛里的放大镜直接凸了出来，对准对方耳后的那块板子。所待的位置让那块板子是个弧形，接替了耳后的皮肤，紧紧的贴在骨头上，医生手法精巧的把它从原本的位置掀开，随后调整的动作却忽然停住了。  
Eddie一头雾水，他被Luke踹了椅子一脚，转着圈的停到了不远处的诊疗台边，义体医生也走了过来，他弯下腰，一手按着对方的头向下，另一只手抓过仪器上的什么东西在他的耳后扫了一下。  
「Eddie.」  
调查员不解的侧过头看向他，对方却按着他的脑袋示意他看向旁边的投影屏。  
「这个后门是谁给你植入到这儿的？」  
16位颜色的投影屏里，他的插入式连接器凹槽后面，思维神经上，紧密的趴着一个针尖大小的灰白色金属后门系统，放大镜把它的全貌展示出来，像只蜘蛛一样，八条金属腿蜷缩着一动不动。只有从Eddie登陆开始就在大脑里不停滋滋作响的电流声提示他，这玩意儿还在工作着。

+

一般来说，摘除这种位置的后门程序，需要先做一个小范围的麻醉，把附近的零件拆卸下来，然后用原子光枪破坏蜘蛛型后门系统的内核，让它从思维神经上掉落下来。不过这样一来，后门程序遭到的破坏过大无法修复，投放者的真实身份也就不得而知了。所以他们有恃无恐，降噪程序做的一般，投放时直接挤坏皮肤保护外层，连使用完毕都不肯让它们停止工作。  
但是这对Eddie来说可不管用。Luke转身回到工作台寻找麻醉枪，他还没见过这么小巧精致的，比光枪的出口还要小上一圈，稍微不注意就会破坏思维神经，紧张让他拉开抽屉的手都在发抖。调查员却紧盯着投影屏，低声喊了句love。  
Venom懒洋洋的回应了一句，它在宿主脑子里转了一圈，然后又心不在焉的趴回了他的肩膀上。  
「你在生什么气？」Eddie摸着它的脑袋哭笑不得，它看起来像在消极怠工，又像个被雨打歪了的茄子，胶质脑袋蹭在青年的脖子上，痒痒的。  
现在Eddie需要我了。  
调查员立刻放软语气，「我没有你寸步难行，亲爱的。」  
Venom从牙缝里发出不满的声音，它又在宿主的脖子上转了一圈，像是还在寻找什么抱怨的基点，抬头却瞧见义体医生举着麻醉枪走向他们，顿时那些情绪被它抛到脑后，黑色生命体警觉的朝着对方支起身体。  
「别激动，love，」Eddie在诊疗台上坐直，「我们不用那个。」  
我们不用。  
Venom肯定的说，它缩回对方的身体里，直钻入他的后脑，黑色液体弥漫在Eddie的插入式连接器附近，然后迅速浸透了那一片的思维神经。Eddie对着Luke举起双手，示意他退后，后者不解的看着他们，他瞄了一眼投影屏，惊讶的发现他过去好友的思维神经上，此时正被一层黑色的胶质状液体盖满，它们渗透了他所有的神经凹陷，紧紧包围着那个蜘蛛型后门系统，生物电让它们碰撞出细微的火花，紧紧吸附着神经的金属触手正在被一丝一丝的拉开。  
几秒钟后，Venom头顶着那个完好无损的后门程序从宿主的耳后钻了出来，它对着义体医生扮了个鬼脸，龇牙咧嘴的，然后得意洋洋的甩了下头，把那个后门程序扔到了桌子上。  
「那他妈的是个什么东西？！」终于找回了舌头的医生尖叫着退后了两步。  
「我亲爱的，」Eddie笑了笑，然后毫无说服的说，「别担心，它不吃人。」

蜘蛛型后门程序趴在桌子上，周围灌满了膨胀气泡用以使它固定，柔软的气泡反射着五颜六色的光泽，被针尖大小的金属外壳挤压的凹陷。Luke正在用眼睛上的放大镜观察它，它太精妙了，像一个浓缩起来的艺术品，线路制造工艺，密集的代码程序还有头顶的灯，除了持续不断的电流声吵得人神经发疼之外，简直毫无缺点。  
「你说这东西会不会是军用的？」医生满怀期待的问，他尽量放缓语气，生怕呼吸把它吹走了。  
Eddie正靠在椅子上来回晃腿，义体医生刚往他胳膊上打了针改良型白海鸥，最常见的合法兴奋剂，注射型针剂。这玩意儿让他从登陆开始就响在脑子里的杂音和烦躁感都消失了，他神清气爽欢欣鼓舞，眼前甚至还出现了点幻觉，Venom的情绪似乎也不错，正在大声向他抱怨这附近的气候有多糟糕，雾是湿的，他们在海边，雨下个不停。多么令人厌烦的工作。最后它评价道。  
Eddie露出了恍惚的笑容，他重复了一遍Luke的问题，然后又笑了。  
Luke满脸不赞同的看着他。  
「我简直无法想象你在地球的生活有多糟糕。」义体医生叹了口气，他走回调查员身边，用胳膊固定住对方的脸颊，然后伸手扒开了他的眼睑，把一点镇定型的药物贴在了那。Eddie直视他，左眼上的扫描分析镜亮起来，在对方的身上扫了一圈。一般来说，人类对针剂都会有抗体，这些合法药剂不同于毒品芯片，没有上瘾和破坏性，几乎没有副作用，它们效果并不强烈，起床的时候打上一点，甚至能带来一天的好心情。但是Eddie不一样，他看上去简直嗨过头了。  
「可棒了——」Eddie比手画脚的说，咯咯的笑个不停，Venom在他脑子里发出反对的单音词。  
「是吗？」Luke轻蔑的说，他上下打量着对方，「但你肯定没有过夜生活。」  
调查员尽力思考着，兴奋剂把那些问题拖长放缓，像是给予他足够的时间思考，但他还是沮丧的叹了口气。「我，尽忠职守，无欲无求。」他盯着眼皮上方的亮点微笑道。  
「没有过姑娘？」  
「哦，没有！」  
「也没有过男人？」  
「没有！」  
「他真惨，不是吗？」Luke抬头对Venom说。有序生命体沉默不语的低头看着它的宿主，然后一点一点的缩回了他的身体里。Eddie扭头看着固定住蜘蛛型后门的气泡，瞳孔也反射上了一层柔和的光。

十五分钟之后调查员和义体医生两个人相对坐在桌子前，Eddie把手臂放在桌子上，身体前倾，用一只手掌撑住下巴，耳后的插入式连接器正接在那个蜘蛛型后门程序的外壳上，义眼读取器上的数字快速滚动着。他已经破解这玩意儿十分钟了，同时也对十分钟前发生的事闭口不谈。金属机器的头部闪起了急速的绿灯，似乎八只金属腿都不安分的动起来，膨胀气泡们被它挤压的发出古怪的声响，似乎又向外扩大了一圈，Eddie连忙伸手按住它们，那些绿色闪烁正在趋于变慢，缓和，直到闪过最后一下，就重新归于了平静。  
连接器从机器身上弹了起来，蜘蛛型后门系统伸出腿，把固定住自己的气泡挨个戳破，它顺着桌子爬向调查员，然后挂在了对方胸前的纽扣上。  
「走吧。」纽扣投射出光屏，「带我们去见见你的上一个主人。」

+

刚过中午，天还亮着，橙色的月亮就已经出现在天边，挂在海平线靠上一点的位置，被海雾遮挡的模糊不清，下午的海船刚刚出港，迎着月亮的位置往前走，比指向针还要精准无误。从昨晚开始的小雨还在淅淅沥沥的下着，浇的地面泛起一层湿意，居民区建在海岸线上，它们的地面是向海的倾斜，弧度不大，走在上面的时候毫无感觉，却可以引得雨水不做停留的汇聚进海里。盐度过高的潮湿空气让人喉咙发痒，呼吸困难，氧气稀薄，刚刚褪去的兴奋剂让这种感觉被放的更大。Eddie站在地下室的出口处深呼吸，随之而来的刺激让他不由自主的咳嗽出声，雨拍打在地面，又立刻溅射开。潮湿、灰暗、朦胧、危机四伏，这个星球能展示给他的全部。  
他低头走进雨里，手里举着把Luke送给他的伞。  
蜘蛛型后门系统标识的位置在个贫民区，离这里有几条街的距离，找辆出租车兴许能更快，但是就像地图展示的那样，这里的街道盘根错节犬牙交错，越往贫民区走这种地形就越明显，相对而居的人们能将那里围的水泄不通，或者有人会把家里打空形成通道供人出入，只有住在那里的人才会费心去计算逃走的最短路线和每一个藏起来的安全出口。  
Eddie不需要，他只需要在那个该死的黑客逃走前用双手扼住他的脖子就行了。  
他穿过街道，附近的居民已经早早收了东西回家，走在街上的人多数是这里聚集最多的赌徒，还有无所事事的青年团伙，紧盯着每一个行人的钱包。Eddie侧身路过两个横放在街上的晾衣架，一个外卖员尖叫着从他身边路过，脚底的轮排鞋擦出火光，咻的一声从晾衣架上跳了过去，他顶翻了头上的一层帆布，汇集在其中的雨水浇了路人一头一脸，那个倒霉鬼叫骂着追上他，试图把他从头顶拖下来，但是脚底下有轮子的人速度更快，一眨眼的时间就消失不见了。  
Eddie转过身，他正站在一间平房的门口，纽扣上的指引剪头已经消失了。

 

黑客的门口采用的是旧日式的设计，很矮的房檐，横向拉门，木质材料，框架倒是合金的，门框外侧还盖着一层深蓝色的门帘，走进去的时候要弯腰低头，充满了莫名其妙的敬畏感。房门旁边挂了个灯笼，底下垂着个荧光的招牌，色彩斑斓，上面的图案也变幻莫测，一会儿是举着刀剑对海宣誓的船员，一会儿又变成砂石底下埋着的尸骨，三维图像栩栩如生。门不是感应的，也并不欢迎他的到来，此时一动不动。  
Eddie伸手按住房门，他敲了敲等了一会儿，里面没有反应，后靠在门板上侧耳听过去，却听音乐声从门缝里飘出来，夹带着一点呼呼的风声。Eddie顿觉不对，他用力踹向房门，屋顶上的灰尘被踹的纷纷散落，连挂在屋檐上的监视器都被冲力弄得松落下滑，门却只摇晃了几下。他连续踹了大门几脚，连同脚上弹射动力飞行器的连续喷发终于使门框稍稍变形，Eddie用肩膀抵住扩大了的门缝，伸手拔刀，黑金匕首无坚不摧，轻而易举的挨个将内侧的插销砍断，声波感应装置在靠上的位置，一刀扎进去就停止工作了。Eddie破门而入，扑面而来的是房间里的发霉气味，像是藏多了腐烂的食物，令人作呕，窗户紧闭让它们只能在屋子里发酵。这里灯光昏暗，玻璃似乎多年未擦让光线都照不进来，满地都是看不清楚的黑色阴影，音乐声倒是相当刺耳，砰砰砰的一直响个不停。  
Eddie抬头看去，发现有个人影正背对着他，上身的一半已经钻进了通风口里，手指紧扒着墙面，试图从那里逃出去，缠在脚上的各色电线却让他动作迟缓。  
Eddie扑向他，一手扯着他的裤腰带一手拽住他的上衣下摆，把他从通风口里拖了出来。  
这是个看起来只有十几岁的少年，穿了件深绿色的T恤，他长得很不起眼，两只眼睛都像是蒙上了一层半透明的乳白色薄膜，鼻子周围布满了雀斑，嘴唇紧抿没有血色，他的头发却是吸引人眼球的地方，可以彻底掩盖住长相的缺憾。也许那并不能被称之为头发，而是成千上万的数据线，从头皮延伸出来，碰撞到一起就发出令人牙酸的摩擦声，就像是美杜莎的蛇信。他半跪在地，抬头看向Eddie的方向，手胡乱在地板上摸来摸去，调查员松开手退后了一步，差点被房间里的其他电线绊倒。  
那些他刚才以为是缠住他双脚的，从他手肘垂下来的，还有脖子上戴的那个项圈周围的，他全身布满了数据线，密密麻麻，房间里也到处都是接口和插头，他背后的整面墙上都是电脑显示屏，多数已经关闭了，只有零星几个还在亮着，二进制代码在漆黑的屏幕上弹跳，屋子里的光线多数来自于此，门口边挂着个监视器的显示屏，已经全是黑白色的雪花了。  
少年身体向前，似乎终于摸到了个合适的接口，他脑袋旁边垂下来的数据线自动扬起来，然后和那个接口对接上了。他看起来像是松了一口气，头扭向Eddie的方向，只看了一眼就又吓得向后缩起了身子，Eddie注意到他眼睛上的薄膜已经褪掉了大半，像是海雾散去的晴天。身边的数据线又动了起来，轻车熟路的找到它们对应的接口，屋子里一下子亮了许多，那面墙上的显示屏多数已经重新开启了。  
「你是谁？」少年动了动嘴，声音却从其他地方响起来，伴随着强烈的电流声，听起来像是很多种杂音汇集在了一起。他抬脚踹了身边的音响一下，把音乐关掉了。  
Eddie感到无名火起。这个装神弄鬼的家伙看起来连现状都没搞懂，他得教教这小鬼现在谁才是能操控一切的那一个。  
于是他大步向前，一把提起对方的领子，把他从地上拽了起来，少年张大了嘴，他双手扑腾着，想要再次钻进通风口里去，看起来简直就像是脱水的鱼。Eddie把他拉到自己身前，让他的鼻尖蹭到外套上，那双眼睛好不容易才重新对焦，他紧盯着对方胸前纽扣上的那只蜘蛛型后门程序，又一次失去了语言的功能。  
Eddie把他扔向墙角——那里有床被子，似乎是这孩子睡觉的地方。  
「名字。」调查员盘起手，脸色不善的站在他眼前俯视着对方。  
「Aaaaalexxxxxx——你又是谁——」  
「这玩意儿是你做的？」Eddie抬了下下巴，向对方示意挂在胸口前的那个后门系统。  
Alex张了张嘴，眼珠一阵乱转，「不不不是，我不知道——」他蓦然收口，黑色的刀尖已经顶到了他的下颌处，过于尖锐的军用匕首只是稍稍压在那里就把皮肤刺破，血珠顺着刀刃滑了下来。黑客屏住呼吸全身发软，看起来就像是快哭了。  
「是是是我，是我，求求你——」他抽泣起来，一边用眼角注意着Eddie的动作，后者根本不为所动，又像是乐在其中，他停顿了好一会儿从把匕首从对方的脖子上挪开，然后甩掉血珠收回腰后。Alex的脚小心翼翼的挪动着，眼睛在调查员的脸上和通风口处来回乱瞟。Eddie换了个姿势，他走向那个通风口，顺着黑漆漆的通道向上望了望，这里又窄又短，只能容纳一个人出入，风从通道上方吹下来，带着股阴冷潮湿的气息，显然，雨还没有停。他转过头，发现少年正满怀期待的盯着那个逃生出口，像是在妄想如何从那里逃出去。  
他走回Alex的身边，随便挑了张椅子坐下，然后把两条腿交叠起来，Alex一瞬不瞬的紧盯着他，看着Eddie身体前倾，伸手到他耳边，随便抓住了一条乱动的数据线。少年反射性的一把抓住线的另一头，把它死死攥在了手里。特派调查员正在对他展示充满了恶意的笑容，嘴角上挑，瞳孔闪动，他把另一只手探回耳后，轻轻按动机括，然后慢条斯理的把藏在那里的插入式连接器抽了出来。  
黑客的瞳孔瞬间放大，布满恐惧，他尖叫着拽住自己的头发——数据线——把它向后拉去。「不，不！」他喊着，电子合成声一声比一声尖锐刺耳，拉扯让数据线的外层不堪重负的剥落，露出白色的内芯。Eddie戏谑的用两只手指夹住那根数据线，稍稍施力把它往自己的方向拽了下，不堪重负的电线应声而断，火光闪在半空中，Alex尖叫着向后倒去，头重重撞到身后的墙壁上，顿时一阵头晕目眩。Eddie松开手，他把那个扯断了的数据插头扔到地上，然后站起来俯身向前，把少年黑客逼进了角落里。  
「别骗我。」Eddie摸向少年的脑袋，那些数据线在他的手指底下跳动着，就像有生命一样，「不然我就把它们一根根的全部扯下来。」  
Alex还捧着那根数据线，响在脑子里的嗡鸣声让他的鼻子不受控的淌出了一条血痕。

接下来的询问——审讯，就容易的多了。  
Eddie翘着脚，用一只手指在投影光屏上滑来滑去，语气愉快又轻松。  
「名字。」  
「Alex.」  
「这个后门是你做的？」  
「是我。」  
「谁让你把它放到我身上的？」  
「我自己。我是个人黑客。」  
「为什么放到我身上？」  
「你是新来的，我对每一个新来的游客都这样干——埋后门，找点他们身上有用的信息，然后卖给需要的人，赚笔钱花——这附近的人也都这么干。」  
「那找到什么能卖的东西了吗？」  
「没有，」电子合成声听起来沉闷极了，「你穷的要命。」  
Eddie收回手，他冷冷的扫了对方一眼，少年立刻闭嘴，他向后靠在墙壁上，双手抱住自己的脑袋，试图把满头的数据线都藏到胳膊里面去。特派调查员被他逗得发笑，他清了清喉咙，重新开口道，「是的，我没什么油水，所以如果你那些聪明机灵，想着发财的邻居们打算捞点钱花，能避开我就最好不过了，对吗？」  
「是的先生，」Alex慢吞吞的回答道，「我会让他们都收手的。」说着，他小心翼翼的把手伸向对方，然后在对方默许的视线里轻轻按住挂在Eddie胸前的那个蜘蛛型后门系统，紧抓着纽扣的金属腿松动开来，跌落到少年的手指上。  
「好了，既然我们已经达成共识，那我差不多也该走了。」Eddie站起身，他拍平裤子上的褶皱，拎起门边的雨伞走出门去。  
在他身后，少年黑客没有出声，只是用一种极度着迷陶醉的眼神，细细观察着那个蜘蛛型后门系统。

 

当他还在调查员训练营的时候，教官就总是在讲胁迫的重要性，怎样捕捉人们的恐惧，怎样催生和激化矛盾，一个方法不行就换一个，比前一个更狠，更可怕，当然了，并不只是让人觉得害怕，婉转和利诱有时候也很有用，在他们觉得无所顾忌的时候，拿到事情的主导权。所有人都要吃东西，所有人都有欲求。就是这么简单。  
Eddie举着伞走出贫民区走向海边，这里离海岸线不远，只有七八分钟的步程，在这期间，Venom都在他的脑子里沉默不语，宿主也闭口不谈，他站在海边，雨水滴落在伞上就迅速滑落下来，穿过沙子，在脚边汇聚成了一道道的凹陷。雨天的大海颜色更深，像是深蓝色的丝绸，在微咸湿润的海风吹动下时不时的卷起一层波浪，看起来风平浪静，又像是在酝酿着风暴，出港的海船早已经埋进了雾气里，像是走进了海市蜃楼。Venom从他的肩膀处钻出来，它把头搁在那儿，抬头看向自己的宿主，Eddie正在不自觉的移动雨伞，让那个肩膀处于遮盖的庇护之下。  
Eddie.  
「嗯？」  
我们回去吧。

+

回程的时候他们听到了拉响的警报声，从遥远的瞭望塔开始，一路传回了海岸边，一瞬间，耳边全是风铃，气鸣，和嗡嗡作响蜂巢式干扰器的声音。Eddie闪身躲进了街口附近的一间屋子里，贫民区街上的人几乎倾巢而出，人挤着人互不相让，没多久就将空旷的海岸围满。  
折返的两条大船全是海上勘察队的，带来了新发现的遗迹消息。Eddie经历过这种事情，当他还小的时候，众所周知，这里曾经是火星人经过的路线，他们沿途抛弃了不少臃肿的携带物，而那些沉船和抛弃物，就都成了当地遗迹。勘察队逐寸往大海里摸索，被发现的遗迹也就越来越多。这也是当地人最赚钱的方法之一，贫民区里多得是不要命的浪徒，喊声口号就会上船，穿戴完毕之后深入那些被辐射和污染浸透了的遗迹里面，搜索火星人留下的重要信息。如果能得到一点线索，那就发财了。  
Eddie透过窗户向外望去，站在船头的男人正在清点人群的数量，然后把浑水摸鱼的一些老弱病残从那里驱赶开去。他转身快步通过走廊，顺着打通的房间直接走到了隔壁。对面的墙壁上贴着Mia Aubry的三维海报，正在对着他切换一组她新拍的写真，大胆而色情，Eddie马不停蹄，看也没看的从她的身边路过。他不想在这里多做停留，他待在这种地方的时间已经足够久了，他早就挣脱出来了，比自己想象中更好的，爬的更高的。那些玩命的活儿该让白痴们自己去做了！  
——Eddie！  
青年猛然清醒，发现自己坐在一辆出租车里，这辆车停在了酒吧旁边，巨大的招牌把车身投射的五颜六色，出租车司机不耐烦的敲着车窗，向他示意计价器上的数额。他连忙付了钱跳下车，脑子里还有点乱七八糟，车门贴着他的脚跟砰地一声被关上了，那辆车头也不回的飞向天空，一眨眼就不见了。  
「别挡着，」有人在他身后大声吼道，「你他妈的到底进还是不进？」

Eddie感觉头痛欲裂。眩晕感在酒精的发酵之下变得越发明显，他靠坐在吧台边，眼底被过多的酒精蒙上了一层迷雾，左眼的扫描分析镜不受控的自动开始工作，提醒他手里这杯的酒精浓度，和站在他左边的那个男人看起来有多危险。但是他才不在乎呢，荷尔蒙的味道让他简直就要灵魂出窍了，比替代药物和兴奋剂加起来还要好上无数倍。  
他披着自己那件破旧的外套，下巴撑在右手上，头顶的彩灯变来变去，晃动的灯光让他的眼前出现了一层层的光晕。附近搭讪的声音忽远忽近的，头晕目眩的感觉快要占据他所有的感官，他的眼前一片模糊，就像是站在了沙漠里，焦黄的沙子被太阳烤的发烫，充满攻击力，巨大的黑色岩石投射下来的阴影，稀奇古怪的蚊虫围着一具腐烂的尸体嗡嗡的飞个不停，高耸入云的摩天大楼，菱形的窗户，头顶是光陆怪离的云层，泛着奇异的柔和光晕，像是瓷碗背面的折射，又像是义眼功能开启后进入的光线，Eddie又要了杯啤酒，舞池中央吵吵嚷嚷的，不知是在吵架还是在调情。  
「我他妈的没有夜生活？去他妈的！」Eddie大声喊道，然后举起杯子欢呼，「夜生活万岁！！知道吗love，我还得找个姑娘，然后再他妈的找个男人！」  
Eddie，Eddie，你不能再喝了。Venom缠绕在他的手臂上，强迫他将那个酒杯放回桌子上。  
「别吵亲爱的。」调查员从鼻腔里发出轻哼声，他压低声音，把手指摆到嘴边做了个安静的姿势。他的注意力很快就被扯开，好像听到了甜美而熟悉的歌声从耳边飘过，让人不由自主的随着音乐摇摆起来。  
Venom在他的胸口前移动着，用伸长了的触手翻开他的上衣口袋，这里的灯光很暗，没有人能注意到它在干什么，除了左边的那个男人，他看自己宿主的眼神奇怪极了，那些莫名其妙的宣言多半也被他听见了。  
Eddie，看舞台上，快看。青年转头看向那里，他张大了嘴巴满脸的不敢置信，变幻莫测的灯光底下，一个人影正伴随着熟悉的音乐从舞台底下缓缓升起，人群开始欢呼和尖叫，Venom抓紧时间把一枚白色药片状的东西贴到宿主的侧颈上。  
Eddie像被电击击中，他重重颤抖了一下，然后立刻伸手摸向那里，Venom连忙躲闪到另一侧，然后把头埋到了宿主的领口底下，Eddie正在用指甲艰难的将那枚药片从侧颈下拨弄下来。  
「别用电流型镇静器行吗？LOVE.」他开口抱怨着，语气加重，刚才那一下让他半边身子都麻了，现在舌头还有点不好使。左眼上的扫描分析镜还在工作，它把左边那个男人又扫了一遍，提醒Eddie他不怀好意，然后扫了扫酒保，调查员连忙移开视线，扫描分析镜投射到了舞台上，Eddie站直了身体，他最喜欢的女歌手正站在那儿，在分析镜的读取里缓慢的折回他的眼睛里。  
歌声又响了起来，甜美而熟悉，酒吧里开始喷射全息虚拟气体，让每一个听歌的人都像是置身在夜空里，冰冷的月光从Mia Aubry的身后投射过来，她像是漫步在星河，从舞台正中央缓缓走下来，拖地的长裙在她背后卷起了漂亮的漩涡。Eddie目瞪口呆的抬头看着她，她好像正走在自己身边似的，笑容耀眼，酒吧里的所有人都是这么一副表情。恍惚感让调查员不由自主的又用力捏了镇静器一下，他闷哼一声清醒过来，白色药片扎进了他的拇指里，他整个手臂都快要失去知觉了。  
「Love，」调查员的声音发颤，「帮个忙。」  
Venom转到他的身侧，小心翼翼的用身体顶着那个镇静器把它推出了宿主的身体。

风暴来得快去的也快，等Eddie处理好自己身上的事儿，女歌手已经在酒吧众人的欢呼声中微笑着提起长裙微一鞠躬，然后退回到了舞台后面。她唱了两首歌，有一首半的时间里，调查员都在和自己身上的那个电流型镇静器做搏斗，弥漫在脚边的全息虚拟气体已经挥散的差不多了，酒吧在片刻的安静之后又重新陷入了吵闹里。  
Eddie翻着纽扣型投影屏满脸的遗憾，「love，你说网上会不会传了刚才那段的录影？」他又翻了两页，关键词是新博尔特海岸 + Mia Aubry。这片海岸线是女歌手的出生地，她20岁的时候把自己翻唱的曲子传到网络上，被经纪人一眼相中，特地从遥远的新星星球飞过来和她签约，Mia又陆续发布了几首自己原创的歌曲，在三年前仿生人歌手接连出现或多或少的状况的时候，她才渐渐被人们熟知。  
Eddie第一次听她唱歌的时候还是在调查员训练营，那是个冬天，气温比平常要冷一些，围在地球外层的人造保护膜紧急启用了保暖设备，他在返程的路人被个巨大的投影光屏广告所吸引，三维立体技术让女歌手的影像几乎要从屏幕里钻出来。长长的棕色卷发，额头上的编号纹身，蓝色的螺旋义眼，还有镶嵌在指甲里的迷幻荧光粉，Mia Aubry在屏幕里快步向前走着，然后扭头过来，淡粉色的眼影在灯光的作用下变成了深紫色，十几秒后，那里才切换成了其他的广告。  
站在Eddie旁边的是个五十岁出头的男人，正在随着音乐声扭腰跳舞，他转头看了青年一眼，又扫了一圈他手上的投影屏，忍不住开口道，「你是新来的？」  
「怎么？」调查员没精打采的回应道。  
「她在这里走穴三个月了，几乎每个星期都要来一次，你不知道吗？」  
投影屏啪的一声被掐灭，Eddie一脸惊讶的用双手按住对方的肩膀，强迫他跳舞的动作停下来，「真的吗？」  
「当然，这里的每个人都知道。」男人皱着眉甩了下肩膀，没能甩开，「放手。」他哀嚎了一声，又连连甩动肩膀，「快放开！」  
Eddie连忙松手，他抱歉的在对方肩膀上拍了一下，男人躲闪的向后缩去，「你他妈的什么鬼？」他恶狠狠的瞪了调查员一眼，然后举着酒杯转身去了其他地方。  
「抱歉啊。」Eddie在他背后喊了一声，也不知道对方到底听没听见，这里的音乐声太大了，吵得他脑子都快要炸开了。尽管已经被镇静器的电流压住，但他喝了不少酒依然是事实，此时醉酒的又一个后遗症浮现，Eddie打了个哈欠，他感觉自己昏昏欲睡。

Eddie爬回旅馆的床上已经是十五分钟之后的事了，他哈欠连连，连衣服都懒得脱，随便踢开鞋就倒在了床上，Venom没跟他说话，多半自己先行睡着了，床的温度调节系统自动开启，他陷在柔软的被子里，被过分的温暖包围住，没干透的雨水从他的发梢渗进了枕头里，几分钟后，刺眼的灯光自动关闭了。

+

Eddie是被窗外的风吹醒的。他睡眼惺忪的从床上爬起来，脑子昏昏沉沉的，然后揉了揉鼻子打个喷嚏，昨天早上出门的时候开了窗户，晚上回来的时候却忘了关，床铺的温度调节系统在清晨的时候就关闭了，这让他白白吹了两个小时冷风，没感冒已经是万幸了。  
Eddie又打了个喷嚏，他一手脱掉衣服一边跳下床，动作迅速的冲进了淋浴房。

 

要是让他重新回想，Eddie多半要把自己这一个多礼拜的行动统统归进为零，从酒吧回来的第二天，他就投入到了工作当中，也许说是任务更加合适，但是进展颇微。是的就像我们之前说过的，这里满地都是黑客，个人的集团的，无从查起，当地人又多数守口如瓶，只对送到眼前的钱动心思，直到它们又被送进其他赌徒——赌场老板的腰包里。他见到过这里太多的人，撒谎和算计简直就是他们的天性。  
指派任务的时候提供给他的信息并不多，他知道这里有个骇客团伙，可以自由出入加密的电脑系统前两层，如果不是有不得了的天赋与本事，那么唯一的解释就是他们得到了系统密钥。

Eddie推开酒吧大门，他坐到吧台前，扬手要了杯啤酒。鬼鬼祟祟的小贩朝他凑过来，还没来得及展示风衣里的芯片就被他一把推开，不得不骂骂咧咧的去寻找下一个买家。  
Eddie按开投影屏，他嘬了口啤酒，冰凉的液体让他的舌尖发麻，有那么一会儿，他感觉自己正赤身裸体站在瀑布下，湍急的水流从头顶浇下来，让他全身湿透睁不开眼，他冷的全身发抖，忍不住抱住双臂，好半天，他才反应过来，这是脚底还没散干净的全息虚拟气体带来的幻觉。  
调查员揉揉眼睛，他抬头看了一眼，发现投影光屏里有人正在向他传送文件。Eddie愣了一下，只一会的工夫，他已经接受到了三张图片和一段视频，传送者的ID打着码，头像看起来是个嘴里含着尖刀的企鹅，Eddie过滤了一下脑子里的名单，对方应该不是他认识的人。第二段视频已经传送到了一半，Eddie抬手关掉光屏上的定位系统，然后打开了纽扣型投影光屏的保护程序，屏幕立刻变成了灰色，传送也同时被切断。接下来，他才放心点开了图片中的一张。  
那张照片模糊不清，应该是从夜视摄像头里捕捉下来的，发绿的影子和一丛树丛糅合到了一起，分不清楚轮廓，Eddie从来没想过这种时候还能见到如此糟糕的偷拍技术，比他左眼里面的热感定位系统带来的橙黄色光影还不如，他目瞪口呆的翻看着那三张照片，全都是这种糊成了一团的样子，连被拍摄人的脸部弧度都看不太清，那个人好像站在灌木丛里，路灯下面，灯光让夜视镜头发红，目标人个子不高，应该还没有成年，只能从长椅上露出一截头顶，他似乎站在原处，正在思考着什么，第二张是他转身走开的姿势，手里正拿着什么东西，第三张最惨，什么都看不清楚。  
Eddie用手指将照片放大，被拉开的路灯上全是黑白的马赛克，Venom忽然在他的脑子里出声，连续喊了两声他的名字，它的脑袋已经从宿主的脖颈处钻了出来，两只白色的眼睛直视着投影光屏。  
「怎么了，love？」Eddie用一只手拖动着照片，另一只手习惯性的摸向对方圆乎乎又软绵绵的脑袋，漫不经心的回问道。  
Eddie，这拍的是你。  
调查员的动作猛然一顿，他动手翻了翻照片，尽管偷拍技术让一切都糊在黑影里，但是那个路灯……的确看起来非常熟悉。少倾，投影光屏上的通讯联络器响了起来。Eddie扭头和Venom对视了一眼，然后按下接听键。  
通讯器的那头是段电子合成声，伴随着大量的滋滋声，让Eddie有了点不愉快的回忆，光屏上的黑色影像更是被马赛克铺满，还在链接不稳定的乱晃。  
「Edward Brock.」他停顿了一下，似乎在等待对方的回应，被喊到名字的调查员沉默不语，他抬了下下巴靠向椅子，手指在酒杯上划来划去，把凝固到一起的水珠拨弄下来。  
「我们谈笔交易吧。」通讯器那头的人重新开口道。  
Eddie扬起一丝笑容，不安定的情绪逐渐爬上了他右边的眼睛里，他盯着屏幕上的黑色影像，从头到胸口，等待了足足有两分钟才开口，「什么交易？」  
「你帮我们解决泽尔顿银行的看守，」滋滋声，「我们把这段录像还给你。」  
「我为什么需要这段录像？」调查员冷冷的接口道，「曾经发生过的一切我都不在乎。」  
滋滋声。  
「你不记得那个包裹了吗？」酒吧里正在播放一段摇滚乐，从脚底升起的全息虚拟气体把他带进了雪山里，白茫茫的一片，「你临走时候想要埋起来的。」  
风在哀号，呼啸声和雪花碎裂在耳边的声音。架子鼓。滋滋声。  
「你妈妈留给你的东西。」  
「操你妈的！滚到我眼前来说这句话！！」  
滋滋声。玻璃破碎的声音。不满的抱怨。迎面而来的风。  
「我们成交了吗？」  
Eddie恶狠狠的笑着，嘴角抽搐，前所未有的愤怒让他的牙齿发出摩擦声，他握了握拳，血从伤口处流出来，Venom抬头看了看它的宿主，然后爬向那里，尽量温和的将手掌包围了起来。  
「我们成交了吗？」电子合成声锲而不舍的问道。  
「到我面前来说。」  
对面似乎陷入了思考，他沉默了一会儿，「好的，见面方式我们稍后会发给你。」声音停顿了一下，换成了一个尖锐的男声，「祝你好运，Eddie.」  
Eddie挂断通讯器，他呆坐了几分钟，投影光屏还在他的眼前闪烁不停，灰色的界面泛着白光，系统提示他是否切换回日常模式，他的手指在屏幕前晃了晃，然后按开了那段视频文件。  
他看到了自己，8岁时候的，在路灯下站着，手里拿着个长方形的盒子，似乎是刚被装好的，调查员把手伸向那里，顺着捆绑盒子的缎带抚摸下去，那条带子在单色调的夜视摄像里显得发白，男孩在原地站了好半天，月光和路灯交错照射到他的身上，他抬头看了一眼天空，夜视摄像头也装在那个方向，Eddie看到了自己在一片绿光里发亮的眼睛，脸模糊不清的，然后他夹着那个盒子，转身走向了灌木丛的深处。  
视频断在了这里。下一秒，收到信息的滴滴声响起，嘴里含着尖刀的企鹅将一个地址递到了他的眼前。  
Eddie. 黑色生命体担忧的出声道。它很少干涉宿主的行动，但在有必要的时候，也会提醒他事情的不对劲。  
「我没事，」青年按开信息，他扫了一眼，来信人自称FNA，是刚才和他视频通讯的那个人，他邀请Eddie在天黑前前往公园，具体地址已经存到了纽扣型投影器上，跟着走就能找到他们。  
Eddie低头看了眼表决定立刻出发，他拎起搭在椅背上的夹克外套，从酒吧里走了出去。

傍晚的天空还有点稀薄的雾，随着橙色月亮的升起很快就消失不见了，早上下过了一阵雨让空气清新，最起码那些风里的盐味都已经淡了不少。  
路上的行人很多，神色匆匆，越往目的地赶人群就显得越少。  
左边的义眼折射着银白色的光芒，投影光屏的背景几乎和夜色融成了一体，屏幕的正中央是个放大了的十字标识，有节奏的闪烁着。Eddie在进入公园的时候就感觉到有东西在头顶盘旋，那是架个头不大的无人机，光明正大的跟着他，偶尔还在他的脚边投射出点亮光用以照明。  
他们见面的公园已经废弃了很久，栽在门口的人造树已经被拔除的差不多，往里面走是座庞大的假山，水流的电源已经被关闭了，没有路灯让它显得死气沉沉的，是附近情侣约会都不愿意选择的地方。FNA坐在假山后面的长椅上，头上有三四架武装无人机在盘旋，淡蓝色的探照灯映的他脸色阴沉沉的，颧骨很高，眼窝深陷，笑起来的时候嘴角一阵抽搐，露出两颗常年吸烟染黑的牙齿。  
他站起来，装模作样的拍了拍自己的裤子，将不存在的灰尘拍落在地，「你好啊，Eddie.」他假笑着抽搐起嘴角，「见到你真是太高兴了，看看你，还是那么讨人喜欢的一张脸……」  
最少他夸赞的话没说错，漂亮男孩。Venom学着义体医生的语气，装腔作势的说。  
「闭嘴。」Eddie翻了个白眼。对面的男人立刻停止了絮叨的恭维，他翻了翻衣兜，掏出一个拇指大小的读取器递给对方，「这是第二段视频，」他说，「你停止传输的那一个。」  
Eddie接过了它，读取器在手指间转了一圈然后被从中间按折成了两段，调查员把残骸扔到地上，然后一脚将它踩得粉碎，FNA不动声色的耸了耸肩，他打开自己的投影光屏，武装无人机从身后投射了光线过来，将画面在眼前放的巨大。他画出了泽尔顿银行的基本布局，看守员的位置和数据存储间，Eddie的表情看起来还不错，甚至还有点在笑的样子，黑客放心大胆的将数据传到对方的电脑里，并宣称交易完会立刻交还视频备份与包裹，并将这一段故事从记忆里删除。  
「怎么样？」他把身体前倾，让人感到不愉快的脸被强硬的塞到调查员的眼前，「我们成交了吗？」  
Eddie对着他微笑起来。  
没有人能威胁特派调查员。  
没有人能威胁Eddie Brock.

+

Eddie看着天空，早上的新博尔特海岸阳光并不刺眼，反而有种朦朦胧胧的柔和感，这里的云彩很多，天气喜怒无常，运输船和出租车一般不会飞的很高，那些透过云层时不时亮起的红点就是它们飞翔在天空中层的证据。  
Eddie紧盯着其中一个亮点，让视线跟随它，它埋在天空上，像一条直线一样快速的向前飞去，一眨眼就飞到了天边，飞进了天边，飞过了天边，然后消失不见了。他转转眼珠，感觉眼眶酸涩难当，像是有人往那洒了一大把盐，泪水正在眼眶处汇集，太长时间没有眨眼了，Eddie连忙闭上右眼，左边的眼眶鼓鼓囊囊的，正在挤出一个又一个黑色的气泡，咕嘟作响，然后系数碎在了那里，气泡里的空气凉飕飕的。  
「别捣乱，love.」Eddie抬手按了下左眼，阻止了搭档的恶作剧，黑色的有序生命体绕在他的手指和手背上，显得懒洋洋又无所事事极了。  
不远处有人朝他们挥手，Eddie从地上爬起来，跑向对方。  
他们跟随FNA，或者他们团体的其中一员走进了银行里，这里办公的人并不多，坐在前台的办事员一共有五个，几乎全部都是仿生人，量产的银行专用型号让他们的表情都是一模一样的，职业的假笑，程序固定，价格非常便宜，招待席隔三差五坐着几个无家可归的流浪汉，看起来昏昏欲睡，没人有空注意到他们。  
他们走向办公区的后面，蓝白色的光网立刻竖了起来，FNA脚步不停，随手将一个透明的小方块贴到了光网的横栏上，那道保护立刻在他的腿前消失了，他回头朝Eddie递了个眼神，果不其然，在后者同样迈过横栏的同时，警报器就响了起来，前台的仿生人动作整齐划一，迅速结束办公锁定电脑然后排队走向休息间，头也不回，坐在招待席打盹的流浪汉也都被吵醒，他们睡眼惺忪的来回看了看，然后也都灰溜溜的从门口逃走了。  
Eddie站在光网横栏的后面，他掏出FNA交给他的干扰器扔向警报，一连扔了四个，全都精准的插进警报器的腔体里，让它们只发出几声细小的电流声就停止了工作，Eddie又拔出了第五个，墙角里还有一个警报器在响。这里的银行都是私营企业，依靠自家保安的强横根本不交保护费，也没在警报器里接入报警装置，所以就算它们在警局旁边响起警报，也不会有地面警察出警。只有养在院子里的保安会出动。  
Eddie扔出了第五支干扰器，它飞向墙角，直插进墙壁，彻底终止了吵杂的警报声，与此同时，一只手蓦的勒向他的脖子，将毫无防备的调查员一把拖倒在地。  
巨大的力气几乎要把他的脖子勒断，Eddie只觉得呼吸一窒，左腿内侧软骨被人用力踹了一脚，就不由自主的脚下一软，单膝着地的半跪在那，来人拉着他的脖子向后拖，让他的上身几乎和地面持平，Eddie睁开眼睛，左眼亮起红光，缓慢的从头到胸口将来人扫了一圈。  
那家伙多半也没想到Eddie的腰会如此软，被拖到地上都毫无不适，反而双腿从扭曲的姿势里挣脱出来，将身体维持在了一个平衡点，调查员手肘撑地，两手交叉抱住对方的后脑，一个翻身将他摔到了自己眼前。  
Eddie吐掉堆积在嘴巴里的唾沫从地上爬起来，他活动了一下脖子，听到那里发出了轻微的关节摩擦声。左眼亮了亮，提醒他这个保安的危险性。  
这是个维托利安人，长得和本地人差不多，只是皮肤黝黑，眼窝很深，眼睛金黄，瞳孔尖细，一脸凶相，他的身高有两米五以上，全身都是肌肉，力大无穷刀枪不入，是天生的杀手，Eddie站在他的面前显得渺小极了。带他来的黑客已经不知道躲到哪里去了，Eddie双眼紧盯对方弯腰拔刀，手伸出去，却在腰侧碰到了滑腻的有序生命体，比莫克玛德黑鹰还要快一步的缠绕在他的手指上。  
Eddie. Venom欢欣鼓舞的说。  
Eddie轻声笑着，他勾动手指，在自己后腰处和对方交缠，直到外星生命体再也耐不住性子，顺着他的指间手掌缓慢的爬上来，将他的拳头包裹了起来。  
「看到那边的监视器了吗？」Eddie歪着头，和探出他肩膀的搭档说。  
交给我。Venom沉声回应，它蔓延过宿主的全身，将他的头也包裹进了自己的身体里。  
接管了身体主导权的有序生命体舔了舔嘴唇，然后直直冲向了维托利安人，后者正惊讶的看着他，嘴巴里念叨着听不懂的原住民句子，似乎在发出疑问。它撞了对方满怀，个头庞大的维托利安人接住了他的冲击，他用双手扯住Venom的腰，想要把它从地面上举起来，但是毫无着力点的地方让他扑了个空，脚下一滑，被对方一头撞在了小腹上。维托利安人飞出去了几米远，重重撞在墙壁上，背后结实的肌肉居然将墙壁砸的粉碎。Venom的脚步不停，将人抛出之后立刻跟上，接着冲力又用手肘撞向对方的胸口，从它手肘伸出来的触手按在维托利安人的胸前，一瞬间就在他的上身铺满了。  
维托利安人发出了惊讶的怒吼声，他手脚并用在墙壁里挣扎，背后的墙却一寸寸的碎裂，他几乎被怪力整个镶嵌进了墙壁里，血从擦过硬合金和石头的肩膀处涌了出来。维托利安人骂出了一连串的脏话，大概是，他抱住对方的脑袋屈起右腿，用力踢向对方，把Venom压的向前，但是后者根本感觉不到疼痛，连续的撞击只会让压迫更深，满地都是碎石头，墙体里的金属层已经暴露了出来，正压在维托利安人的后背上，几乎深入他的背脊。  
一次更猛烈的踢击，墙壁轰然倒塌，硬合金也断了个巨大的口子，维托利安人从墙壁里脱困而出，他全身是血愤怒异常，双脚沾地的同时就怒吼出声，复又一头钻进空洞里，扑向Venom。Venom被他抱腰推回银行里，脸上挨了四五记重拳，它张开嘴，一口咬住对方的拳头，尖锐的獠牙把维托利安人的手背压出了一排血淋淋的口子，他吃痛间连忙抽手，抬头却见外星生命体舔着牙齿上的血迹，眼睛受用的眯成了一条细缝。  
突然它的动作一僵。  
「亲爱的，我们之前怎么说的来着？」  
「我们没吃人，Eddie.」  
「$^@#&$d*#??」维托利安人抱紧自己鲜血淋漓的拳头，满脸莫名其妙的大声吼道，他又张开双臂扑向黑色生命体，后者不闪不避，挥起一记拳头用力砸到了对方的鼻梁上，脆弱的骨头应声而碎，维托利安人滚出去了好远，满脸是血的倒在地上，肩膀反射性的抽搐了两下，不动了。Venom大步走过去，用脚尖掂起对方，把晕倒在地的男人从银行墙壁的破口处踢了出去。  
它转身回去，抬头在屋子里看了看，随后扬手射出几道黑色的细线，细线勾紧藏在角落里的监视器，把它们从墙壁上拽了下来，白色的金属碰撞到一起冒出缕缕白烟，Venom满意的环顾了一圈周遭，然后拍拍手重新钻回了宿主的身体里。  
「我们之前怎么说的？」Eddie脚一沾地立刻冲向横栏后面的房间，FNA多半已经在里面开工了。  
我们没吃人，Eddie，说好了的。  
「可你刚才舔什么来着？」调查员抬高声音，又像是注意到什么似的立刻压低，「我舌头上全是那种触感，恶。」他一脸恶心的吐了吐舌头，Venom好脾气的在他脑子里哼了一声。  
下次不会了，Eddie.  
「什么触感？」FNA把头从屋子里探出来问道，他刚刚破解了数据存储间的密码，正在往电子记录板上输入它们。Eddie跟随他进了大门，银行的数据存储间密密麻麻的摆满了电脑核心，蓝色和绿色的灯光重复闪烁着，无人看守。FNA放下手里的包，他凑到一排电脑核心旁边，然后拨开自己手腕外侧的皮肤，把插入式连接器从那里抽了出来。  
黑客摊开手掌，熟练的将插头接在电脑核心上，眼前的光屏上瞬间出现了整片整片的代码，Eddie看着他的动作，忽然从倚在电脑核心上的姿势站直了，一个想法击中了他。  
不对不对不对，那个Alex怎么会知道自己的插入式连接器的位置在耳后，这么精妙的虚拟空间的主人，为什么偏偏选择自己当目标？  
他陷入诡异的猜测里，越想越感到奇怪，两分钟后，黑客收回连接器，他整理好包，喊了Eddie一声，调查员置若罔闻，他咬住食指关节，满脑子都是自己的猜测。  
「嘿，Eddie，嘿，快点，我们该走了。」他又拽了Eddie一下，干扰器的时效已经过了，警报器们正在缓慢的重新发出歪歪扭扭的古怪声响。  
FNA率先上了车，他用力拽了Eddie一把，车门砰的一声在他们身后关紧，被调动过来的其他保安们出现在了街角，怒吼着冲向他们，车擦着地面滑行了数米之后，在人群的惊叫里腾空而起，并入了半空中的行道。

+

在车上，黑客显示出了极大的兴奋感与激动，他摸着手提包，数次打开投影光屏确认后门系统和银行电脑核心完美相连后又关上。Eddie探头看向车外，跟在他们身边的是四架无人机，忠诚的贴车而飞，在它们顶端，分别闪烁着数个淡蓝色的光点，显示正在工作中，坐在司机位置上的青年带了个外观夸张的黑色头套，正在低声和什么人通讯，他的声音被放大到调查员的耳边，他说的是旧日本语，语气甜蜜时不时腻歪的笑出声，应该是在和女朋友通电话。  
Eddie收回视线，他们正在穿过之前见面的花园，车速很快，把漫步在周围的私家车和出租车抛的很远。十几分钟后，车速降了下来，然后从半空中慢慢降落贴向地面，FNA夹着手提包，不等车停就从上面跳了下来，然后一头钻进了房门，等了几秒钟，忽然又把头从里面探出来，然后喊了声Eddie的名字。  
Eddie没有应声，司机停了车就靠向椅背，然后带上耳机开始玩自己的游戏，车门大敞着，毫无保留的静止在黑客集团的院子里，无人机顺着窗户飞进了屋子里，Eddie紧随其后。  
屋子里坐了三个人，正把头靠在一起交谈，电脑光屏上是银行电脑核心上的连接数据，正随着时间流动显示出交易流水状态。最左边的是个壮汉，光头留着胡子，眼睛周围全是线条夸张的纹身，坐在中间的是个女人，涂着大红色的眼影，下唇上镶嵌了两排数据代码，说话间那里就随之闪出不同的颜色，然后是FNA，他用一只手撑着脑袋，嘴角抽搐的大笑着，他看到Eddie走进来就站起身，在身边摸了摸，然后把另一块读取器递到对方眼前。  
「干的漂亮，伙计，」他大笑着说，「那个维托利安人可不好惹，他一直拦着我们，还得交给你这样的专业人士来干……我都看到他的倒霉相了……」  
Eddie低头扫了那块读取器一眼，没有伸手去接，「照片呢？」  
「都删掉了，你看！」他弯身在电脑光屏上敲了几个键，「抹的干干净净。」  
「包裹呢？」  
「哦，西园寺待会会带你去拿，就埋在……你知道，我们不得不换个地方，」他用力拍了下手，「就是外面那小子，他才22岁，嘿，你跟他说一声……」  
Eddie把手伸向对方，用食指按住读取器的顶端然后把它拨向自己的方向，FNA连忙松手，失去了支撑点的读取器应声落地，调查员踏前一步，手指勾住黑客的衣领，在对方惊慌失措的眼神里用力将他砸向了桌面，坐在旁边的其他两人尖叫着跳开。Eddie抓着FNA的头发，把他用力往桌面上惯，连续砸了三下才松开手，身体里的武器系统突然拉响警报，他回头看了一眼，那个壮汉正举着把枪站在他身后，一枚电流子弹钉在他后腰靠下一点的位置，挂在他被穿了个洞的夹克上面。  
Eddie撩开衣服下摆，拔出帮他挡了子弹的匕首，FNA头晕目眩的倒在他身下，额头前全是鲜血，破损的皮肤底下是半个人造的金属大脑，将脆弱的器官包围了起来，他伸手拦了下对方，那只胳膊被调查员一把攥进手里，一扭就压到了身后。  
「怎么回事？Eddie，我们不是成交了……」他惨叫了一声，调查员用一只膝盖顶在他的后背上，匕首切开了他脑后的皮肤层，那里明显没有经过金属保护改造，痛楚让他全身抽搐，但是调查员的眼睛里毫无怜悯，他用一只手按住黑客的后颈，听到脊椎发出断裂声，FNA的牙关打颤，求饶的话堵在嗓子眼说不出来，但是Eddie也不打算听。  
其他的两个人已经吓呆了，等Eddie转身过来才重新尖叫出声，壮汉倒退两步拉开距离，举起手里的电流枪对着对方连续扣下扳机，而对方不慌不忙的伸腿勾起桌子支在眼前，子弹擦过他的裤腿，多数打到了透明桌面上，其余的也都钻进了墙壁里，电脑光屏被打碎，掉落在地的读取器也被对方后退的姿势踩碎，Eddie迈过保护冲向对方，一拳将他揍倒在地，壮汉的眼睛里全是惧色，他把枪顶到对方的额头上，扣了下扳机，子弹已经打空了，「别，」他哀号着，声音颤抖，但是刀尖已经按在他的喉咙口，扎进去了半寸，壮汉睁大眼睛，他干咳了两声，嘴边泛出血沫，涂在刀刃凹槽里的地狱沙蝎剧毒迅速流遍了他的全身。  
Eddie按着他的下颌拔刀出来，已经变色的鲜血和白色的细胞合成液从伤口流出来，女黑客见状不对转身要跑，她踢开脚下的高跟鞋，才跑出去两步，就被扔向后脑的匕首扎穿，砰的一声栽倒在地，抽搐了两下就不动了。  
Eddie走过去，左眼的扫描分析镜闪动起来，在女黑客的身上转了一圈，他弯腰拔出匕首甩掉血珠，然后将它插回了腰后的刀鞘里。  
他转身走出房门，外面那小子还坐在驾驶席和女朋友边聊天边玩游戏，发现眼前忽然变暗才抬起头来摘掉耳机，哼哼唧唧的开口道，「要走了吗？」  
「嗯，」Eddie把手臂撑在车前面的玻璃上，背对的光朝他微笑，「他们让我跟你去拿东西。」

私家车平稳的飞行在半空中，Eddie闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，手指随着音乐有节奏的敲击着扶手，驾驶席上的那小子叫西园寺，他显得兴奋异常，正在大声和Eddie聊天，从生下来就没见过那么多钱啊，展望未来和女朋友即将过上的好日子啊，其他人禁止他在车上放歌，等等。  
Eddie用另一只手摸着绑住盒子的缎带，埋了多年让它已经旧到看不出来本来的颜色了，反而充斥着一种破烂腐坏的气味，就和他的那些记忆一样。  
「你不打开它吗？」西园寺大声喊道，他们回来的时候Eddie请求他帮忙捎上自己一程，他看着对方手里的那个盒子心痒极了，「他们说这东西你很重视。」  
「是啊。」调查员轻声叹气，他忽然拉开车门，半空中的气流让车子猛烈摇晃了一下，西园寺被吓了一跳，连声喊着让他关上，Eddie置若罔闻，他又仔细看了盒子一眼，然后把它一把扔出窗外。破旧的纸制盒子在半空中就被吹碎了，装在里面的东西四散开来，稀稀落落的掉到了海面上，立刻就被海水浸透沉没了。西园寺目瞪口呆的看着这一幕，他望向窗外，想要努力分辨出散落的东西是什么，坐在他身后的特派调查员已经倾身靠向他，手里的匕首顶在了他的脖颈上。  
「你也下去。」青年冷冷的说，手里的压迫又近了一分。  
「什，什么？」西园寺茫然无措的吞了吞口水，喉结滚动了一下让刀尖在他的脖子上划出了一条血痕。  
「下去，」Eddie重复道，「这里海没那么深，跳下去说不定你还能活命。」  
「为什么？Eddie先生……发生了什么事？」  
「你们挑错了对象。」  
像是已经把耐心全部耗尽，Eddie收回匕首，他拉开驾驶席的车门，一手提起西园寺的后衣领，粗暴的将他拽到门边，西园寺还在发出疑惑不解的日文单词，调查员抬起脚，一脚把他从半空中踹了下去。驾驶员打了个滚直落入海，惨叫声在响到一半就彻底平静了。  
Eddie架着车贴海飞行了一阵，气流让车身一直晃来晃去，他把车停在空无一人的海岸边，下午的天气又变糟了，让附近的行人一头扎进商业街里，不愿再走到海边来。他拉开后车厢，几刀划开装燃料的箱子，让那些液化燃气从破口处流出来，代步工具使用的新型燃料是重度易燃品，几乎遇到火星就能点着——  
Eddie呼出一口烟，然后把烟头弹到了汽车上。  
火光冲天而起，伴随着巨大的爆炸声，白色的金属碎屑弹射的漫天遍野，像是降雪，又像是烟花。

他在很小的时候看过一场烟花，牵着妈妈的手，橙色的月亮在靠近海平面的地方，勘察队的大船从远方驶回来。妈妈抱着他的头，他尽力从对方的臂弯里探出视线，去惊叹炸在天边的绚丽光彩。  
妈妈递给他个缠着红色缎带的棒棒糖，告诉他坐在这里等她回来。  
他看完了一场烟花，又看到了月亮落下时候的样子。雨开始下了。  
没有人回来。  
没有人带他回家。

+

对于特派调查员来说，最擅长的事情莫过于调节自己的情绪，从他在训练营学习开始，他们就认为控制情绪是最重要的一堂课，你得学会它，你还得精通它，肾上腺素会让他的心跳加快，脉搏飙升，但是大脑更加清醒、冷静、适合思考。Venom正在颅内小声喊着他的名字，语气听起来非常担忧，他们从来不谈论曾经，从见面开始就是这样，尽管它住在自己身体里——脑子里，比谁都清楚，但是没关系，一切都好得很，就像现在这样，他已经准备好重新投入到任务中了，那个一直盘旋在脑子里面的猜测就是证据。  
插入式连接器一般只会装在手腕上，因为快速便捷，适合使用，Eddie曾经也在那里装了一个，后来和手心里的传感器位置冲突才挪到了耳后，为此他写了长达十五页的调动报告，经过层层审批才被同意。  
他快步穿过贫民区的街道，夜幕已经降临了，天空中难得的出现了几颗闪闪发亮的星星，像个指路明灯，Eddie轻车熟路的找到Alex的家，这里还和他离开的时候差不多，被踹坏的门歪歪愣愣的挂在门框上，监视器掉在门边，已经被盖进了泥浆里，前一阵子的降雨让门口有些积水没有排掉，Eddie踩下去才发现，他皱起眉，把脚在稍高一点的路边蹭了蹭，然后拽着门板，把它抛到了自己身后。  
屋子里是一片光亮。并不是黑客终于学会了打扫房间擦洗玻璃什么的，而是在他身后的那些显示屏，全部亮了起来。Alex坐在床垫上，他紧闭双眼，肩膀靠在墙壁上，头上手肘脚腕上所有的数据线全都找到了它们的接口，Eddie扫了墙壁一眼，不由自主的后退了一步，在少年黑客背后的数十个显示屏，每一个上面都不再是黑白色的二维代码，而是一张张脸，各种肤色瞳色，戴着面具或者没有，故意将整只义眼放到镜头前的，他们凑在摄像头边，一边笑着审视他一边和其他人聊天。  
Eddie觉得自己像是被关在动物园里的猴子，正在被数十个陌生人观察、谈论、引得他们发笑。几十道杂音糅合在一起，让外放的扩音器都嗡嗡作响。  
「你好啊，Eddie.」  
极度的不愉悦感在他的尾椎处弥漫，特派调查员又退了一步靠到墙上，他掏出来了根电子烟放到嘴边深深吸了一口，烟雾在自己眼前散开，Alex睁开了眼睛，他的两只瞳孔全部乳白色的胶质覆盖了，不知道到底能不能视物，右眼的正中间闪着一点针尖大小的银色光芒，蜘蛛型后门系统正趴在那里，将传递进来的各种数据分门别类。  
「你好啊，Eddie.」声音又响了起来，这次只有一个人在说话，Eddie抬头看过去，第二排靠左位置的那个屏幕里，有个留着莫西干发型的男人正歪着头把额头抵在摄像头上，他在脸上画了夸张的图案，笑起来的时候露出一嘴的金属利齿，每一个上面都涂满了纹身，或者别的什么，他朝调查员招了招手，电子杂音从喇叭里传出来，Eddie嫌弃的甩了他个白眼。  
「哦，我喜欢他。」  
「滚远点吧，Thomas，他不是你的甜心小可爱。」  
这次说话的人在非常中间的位置，他坐在一片黑暗里，盘着双手，只在屏幕上露出了下半张脸，看起来就像道影子，Eddie觉得他非常眼熟。  
「你是说Boss比我更需要他。」  
莫西干头耸了耸肩膀，做了个夸张的难过动作，他对着屏幕微微一鞠躬，然后向后退去。突然间，屏幕上的所有人影都消失了，像是被切断了电源一样，屋子里瞬间又变得一片漆黑，Eddie根本搞不懂他们到底在说什么，但是他知道自己被骗了，他们看起来像是一个庞大的团伙，有二十几个人，甚至还有个Boss什么的，正在装神弄鬼妄图吓坏小朋友，但是，好吧，他们当然应该有个团体，他在想什么呢，一个人可没办法做到那么多事。不被发现的破解中心电脑？或者搞到密钥？  
Eddie在等待着，虽然不知道他们到底是如何识破自己的，但是他必须等待。  
Alex睁着双眼一动不动，蜘蛛型后门系统在他的眼珠上一阵乱爬，几秒之后，通讯才重新接通，看到屏幕上新出现的那张脸时，特派调查员感到手足僵硬，背也不自觉的挺直了。  
是Mia Aubry.  
或者说是以她为原型的仿生人……  
不，那就是她。她用一根手指纠缠着棕色的卷发，习惯性的小动作，正在被切成一个个碎格子的屏幕里对着他微笑，Eddie不由得紧张起来，他搓了搓手，张口结舌，完全不知道自己该对她说些什么，我喜欢听你的歌好几年了？是你的大Fans？你是最棒的歌手？见鬼，太蠢了。  
「瞧他，多可爱啊。」  
「闭嘴Thomas，给他们留点空间。」  
「如果你被他揍过就不会再觉得他可爱。」  
Eddie眨了眨眼睛，那些细碎的声音依然从喇叭里传了出来，这让他发觉自己依然被人群监视观察着，倒是眼前的女歌手丝毫不介意。当然了，她是个公众人物，在舞台上唱歌，听无数人欢呼，她为什么会出现在这种地方的屏幕里？  
「你已经知道我们是谁了对吗？但你或许更想知道为什么我们会知道你的身份，Eddie先生。」她第一次开口道，Eddie缩了下肩膀，她说的没错，他也满腹疑问，他连身份ID都被人拿走了，更别提完全保密的登陆时间，女歌手垂着眼睛，在身边的电脑光屏上按着什么，很快，在她下方的一个屏幕上，就出现了一排排的资料影印件，Eddie看到了自己，三年前的立体照片，他刚刮了胡子，在照相师的要求下摆出严肃认真的脸，在特派调查员的入职书，他的身份ID数据代码，还有地球中心的居住证。  
见鬼的，他们居然把这种机密资料放在中心电脑的前两层！  
「还有你的同事的，我们都记录了，但是他们只派了你来，对吗？」  
「呃，那个，」Eddie连忙做了个手势打断她，他摸着鼻子犹豫了几秒，然后终于下定决心开口，「这个资料上面有没有说我，呃，很喜欢听你的歌啊？」  
Mia按动光屏的手一僵，莫西干头的笑声又从扩音器里传了出来。

「好吧，好吧，我猜你安排这种见面会的意思是想和我谈谈，」Eddie拉过身后的椅子坐上去，思考了一下又连忙换了个更帅气的姿势，用手撑着下巴显得很有男人味什么的，「我不知道你们入侵中心电脑是在打算什么，但是说吧，我在听着。」  
「我们很有诚意，Eddie先生。」  
「Eddie就行。」调查员挥了挥手。  
「当然，Eddie，我们见面谈吧，」女歌手撩了下头发，甜美的笑了起来，「你知道能在哪里找到我。」  
「我能去吗？」插入他们的声音又跃跃欲试的响起来。

Eddie在门口看到了辆出租车，没有司机，车门是传感式的，他刚把手伸到附近，它就嘀的一声打开了，车的内部和他之前坐过的那辆差不多，只不过在司机的后面多了个横向的阻挡板，防止乘客持续不断的和他们搭讪，或者抢劫。Eddie坐进车里，椅子自动调节到他身高需要的高度，屏幕上几个按钮都闪烁着，但他只需要按一个，就能操控它沿着之前设定好的路线前进。  
出租车腾空而起，吹开周围的尘土，Eddie在操控屏幕上来回找了找，然后点开了Mia Aubry的新歌，他把双手背到脑后，两条腿架到了操控盘上面，难得悠闲的享受起了音乐。  
想好待会怎么要签名了吗，Eddie？Venom凑在宿主的耳边窃窃私语。  
「我可以先说一个她迷人的地方，比如眼睛很漂亮。」  
都是义眼。  
「行吧，那她的新歌很好听，我很喜欢。」  
不受欢迎，Eddie.  
「那你说怎么办。」调查员气哼哼的从椅背上坐直，他抱着Venom的头，把它从自己肩膀上拖了下来，有序生命体朝他龇牙咧嘴，展示凶相。  
你可以直接切入正题，然后在抓捕她回去的路上强迫她签一个。

「你觉得呢？」Eddie看向女歌手，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
Mia从镜子里不可思议的看着他，好半天才拨了下头发开口道，「我们之间可能有什么误解，Eddie.」她转身过来，示意保镖和化妆师先行离开酒吧后台，Eddie盘手用一侧肩膀倚在化妆台前，他第一次到演出后台来呢，这里跟他想象中的可不一样。Venom给了他一个绝佳的好主意，而且对方都没办法拒绝，棒极了。  
女歌手起身靠向他，奇妙的香薰味道扑面而来，让人头晕目眩，Eddie哦了一声，他连忙抬起双手身体后仰，显示出自己根本没有打算碰到对方的意图，Mia简直被他逗笑了。  
「愿意再在我身上多花点时间吗，Eddie，」她弯唇轻笑，「陪我去个地方。」  
「当然，也不是不行，」青年迟疑的回应着，「不过你还是得给我签名。」

+

海船的引擎声像是弹簧，多数时间在沉默，只有受到压迫的时候，才会发出一连串的铮铮声，启动的时候是这样，关闭的时候也是这样。  
Eddie把自己摊平在沙滩椅上，身体里的武器系统正在工作，将这些声音放大到他耳边，湿咸的海风迎面吹过来，他深深吸了口气，肉眼看不到的盐颗粒钻进他的气管里，擦碰着粘膜让他咳嗽出声。Mia站在他旁边，像是在观察平静无波澜的海面。  
Eddie不知道自己为什么还要跟她来，他的任务找到了突破口，他现在就该把女歌手拷在船头上，然后按亮通讯器。Mia走向甲板，Eddie不得不支起上身去观察她，晚上的大海其实没什么意思，橙色的月亮根本穿不透深邃的海，从上往下看过去，脚底是一片漆黑的。  
船停了下来，女歌手站在甲板上，她脱掉了一直披在身上的外套，Eddie疑惑不解的走向她，然后接过她递给自己的一个药片大小的圆形白色呼吸器，女歌手又弯腰看了看他，她用手掌擦拭了一下调查员的额头，然后往他的眼睛里喷了两下喷雾。  
「来吧。」Mia朝他点了点头，然后转身跳进了大海里。  
Eddie茫然的看着她，女歌手的身影一晃就从海面上消失了，她入水的地方泛起了一层浪花，在月亮的照射下瑰丽绚烂，Eddie连忙脱掉外套踢开鞋子，把呼吸器按在鼻梁一侧，纵身跟上了她。  
他游在大海里，一片黑暗，橙色的月光照在海面上，来不及深入就被黑暗席卷了，猛然扎进水里让他下意识的屏住呼吸，但是其实没什么关系，呼吸器正在持续制造出氧气，喷在眼睛上的喷雾在水里和他的眼睛融在一起，让他可以如常视物，Eddie睁大眼睛，热感定位系统让他可以看到Mia在自己前方不远的地方游着，像一尾美人鱼，海里唯一透出的一抹橙黄色身影。Eddie游向对方，他有一肚子的问题想问，气泡从他的嘴角和眼底浮出来，但在他开口之前，他们就在另一片更加巨大的黑暗前停住了。  
眼睛只扫描出那是一个庞大的金属造物，退后几米都看不清它的全貌，制造的材料甚至没办法分析出来，Mia靠在那上面，只用双脚踩着水，这让Eddie也不由自主的伸手向它摸过去，入手的金属冰凉滑腻，让他周身打颤。  
就那一瞬间，Venom在他的身体里躁动起来，膨胀牵扯着塞满他的大脑，又像是要从他身上挣脱出来，Eddie强忍住想要喊出声的冲动，摸索着那片黑暗向上游去，来自有序生命体的不协调感让他牙关打颤，心脏怦怦直跳，金属骨骼发出令人牙酸的响声，武器系统甚至被它强行激活。那是火星人的遗迹，沉船，像个巨大的山丘，横亘在大海里面。  
「冷静点，LOVE.」Eddie加重语气，他感觉自己的身体要从中间被撕开了，唯一的连接点只有Venom，他必须让它平静下来。他游到了沉船的甲板上，脚底一阵打滑，船体上的核辐射应该还没有挥散干净，Venom从他双脚踩着的地方爬出来，把自己的宿主和沉船紧紧的黏合在了一起。  
Eddie.满是歉意的声音。  
「你想先出去吗？」Eddie蹲下身，海里的浮力让他动作艰难，他摸向甲板，这里的造材似乎是木料和金属的结合，属于木料的那部分已经在海水的腐蚀下出现细小的漏洞了。Venom稳稳的趴在他的手边，似乎在思考，几秒钟后它顺着对方的手掌钻回了宿主的身体里。  
「好吧，那我们下去看看。」  
他走进被拉开的舱门顺着楼梯向下，女歌手已经在船舱里等着他了。庞大的巨船里空无一人，只有幽深和黑暗吞没着他们，他们游在船舱里，眼前能见的一切都是冰冷的金属造物，带着散不干净的些微核辐射，和海水的腥味，船舱走廊有无数个房间，或大或小，多数没有被打开，时不时的有水生生物从不知道哪里的缝隙钻出来，闪着微亮的光在他们的眼前一晃，很快就不见了。他们游了快要40分钟才看到了船头，驾驶室的船门打开着，门口插了七八条防水数据线，线上的绿色光点显示它们还在持续工作着，他们游过带起的水浪让数据线上下飘动了一阵。  
Eddie原本猜测这里是黑客集团的秘密基地，游了这么久没看到第三个人又让他觉得不像，Venom告诉他这艘船是空的，甚至连条死鱼的尸体都没有，里面的机械设备在多年前就已经坏了，火星人在路过这里的时候扔下了不少它们觉得是累赘的东西，毕竟大海深邃不见底，适合隐藏，驾驶室应该是这艘巨船上唯一还在工作的地方，也许是被黑客集团强行激活的，Eddie不知道，这里的防水系统做的非常好，毕竟火星的所有生物都不喜欢水，它们住在形同沙漠的地方，头顶烤着毒辣的太阳，矿产是密度极高的巨大黑色岩石，他在书上学来的。  
但是火星已经被毁了，在他出生以前，地球中心凭借巨大的人数优势攻破了那里，打碎了萦绕在人们心头上持续多年的不可能。尽管三十年过去了，那个布满神奇矿产的星球依然被化学物质和传染源所覆盖，让人无法踏足。  
驾驶室的操控盘都亮着，Mia告诉他这是一座还没被勘察队发现的遗迹，火星人抛下它的时候开启了飞船的隐形功能，他们只能依靠特殊的喷雾才能看到这艘船，船在他们找到入口进入之前是无菌真空的，还有些用来保存东西的防腐剂。他们找到这艘船的时候非常惊讶，立刻展开行动想要在勘察队到来之前摸清楚它的全部，神奇的电子机械，系统或者还有其他，火星人的精妙工艺和科技依然是所有人梦中的神话。他们耗费了两年的时间，终于破解了驾驶室的信息存储库，它竟然还在工作着，不停接收来自于其他飞船上的信息传输，大量的加密信息，让人搞不明白的火星语，而那些信息没有透露仅存火星人们的所在位置，而是持续不断的重复着相同的内容：战争没有停止。  
「什么意思？」Eddie立刻打断了她。  
「战争没有停止，」Mia重复道，「“伟大”的扩张和侵略仍将持续。」  
「这不可能，」Eddie死死盯住她，数据线上的光点让女歌手的脸被映上了一层诡异的绿色，「没有人会打破和平宣言。」  
来自30年前的和平宣言，被这群黑客团体从中心电脑拷贝走的那一个。在惨烈的火星一战，尽管他们倾尽全力将身边最大的威胁夷为平地，但来自于最发达星球的抵抗依然让地球系的几乎所有星球都失去了再战的能力，两个小时之后，联邦政府发布了草拟的和平宣言，宣称自此以后将不会再有战争，一周间，宣言被重新润色完善，以地球系为中心的周围所有星系全部签署了这份合约，他们迎来了最光荣共存的时代。  
没有人会打破和平宣言，没有人敢打破和平宣言，更别提去酝酿一个更富有入侵的新计划。  
「我知道你不相信，Eddie，」女歌手盘着手靠在操控台前，「不会有人相信战败星球的胡言乱语。」  
Eddie紧紧闭着嘴，Venom也在他的大脑里一字不发。  
「帮我们个忙，Eddie，帮我们拿到中心电脑的第三层密钥，」Mia的身体前倾，绿光从她的脸颊移到了下巴，「我给你看证据。」  
Eddie觉得自己牙关发酸，他该立刻拒绝这种毫无逻辑的请求，然后拷住她的双手，以最快的速度回到地球中心去，她会被处以叛国罪，销毁记忆存储器，然后把驱壳存放到密封空间里，最后被某个有钱人挑走保管，但是意想不到的问题从他的牙缝里钻出来，他绷紧身体，一点也不期待问题的答案。  
「前两层的密钥你们怎么得到的？」  
Mia露出了一个甜美的笑容，「火星人给我们的。」她说。

+

Eddie刚一出水，就有人举着大毛巾和蒸发式喷雾器走过来，他眼睛上的东西还没有失效，此时看东西模模糊糊的不甚清楚，只能尽量分辨出旁边人的发色和身高，骤变的气压让他努力呼吸了好几口，然后才把鼻梁上的呼吸器摘了下来。微凉的海风吹进蒸发式喷雾器制造的干燥烟雾里，让他猛一哆嗦。  
站在他旁边的Mia Aubry正在擦拭头发，Eddie恍惚的分辨着她，女歌手低着头，查看着其他人递到手边的资料。  
「一切就拜托你了，Eddie.」她抬起头说。  
Eddie裹紧自己的大毛巾，没干透的水珠顺着他的小腿一路滑到了地面上，他掀起眼皮瞧了对方一眼，「我明天就去。」

Eddie站在工业区的摩天大楼脚下，他握了握拳头，然后把攥在那里的电子小物件塞回口袋里。中心电脑的第三层密钥在这个星球上就可以得到，它几乎是这里所有军工产业的操控密码。按照那群黑客们的说法，他需要想办法进到这座大楼里面，大概十五到二十层之间，然后把他们交给他的那个电子干扰器安到数据存储间的门上，光屏密码锁的位置，干扰器上强大的信息量会导致大楼的电脑系统伪瘫痪，伪瘫痪的持续时间大约会有十几秒，最好的情况下，但是那里的系统没办法分辨这种真伪，它们解决的唯一办法就是将所有电脑全部重启，而它们重启之后生成的密码，就是Mia所需要的中心电脑的第三层密钥。  
Eddie站在摩天大楼脚下，他抬头看去，大楼的最上面已经穿破了云层，在根本望不到的高度，它几乎每个窗户都透着光，内置设备在仿生人的操控下持续着机械的行为，永远不会停止，窗外飞行着大量武装无人机，高空电缆和光网对接起来，不论踩醒什么都会拉响警报，从外面根本没办法侵入。  
当然了，黑客团体给他的建议也是走大楼内部，立体地图上，最适合的地方是直上直下的通风管道，只要算好高度距离，很快就能到达想去的楼层，但是这里的通风管道，每一寸都装满了现今最强大的防盗装置：科蒂特保全系统。这个保全系统只需要开启一种功能，冷气，远低于冰点的可怕低温，远远超过人体可以承受的极限，穿再多防护服裹再多保暖被都没有用，仅仅是站在通风管道附近，就能感受到那种让人牙关打颤，全身血液凝固的温度。  
Eddie抱了下自己的肩膀，他正站在地下车库附近的通风管道口，也就这里的监视器和保全措施显得稍微少一点，冷风一刻不断的从管道口吹出来，他感到眉梢和指缝里正在结冰，黑客团体交给他的那件抗冷防护服已经不管用了。他把手伸向那里，低声喊了句搭档的名字，Venom从他的手掌中心浮出来，快速的包裹住了他伸出去的整只右手，并向着他的小臂延伸，暖洋洋的感觉在他的手臂上流窜。  
「可以吗，love？」  
没问题，Eddie，我们走吧。

他们爬进了通风管道里，保全系统丝毫没有感觉到外物的入侵，依旧尽职尽责的散发着令人胆寒的低温，但是Eddie什么都没感觉到，风从上方吹下来，飒飒的从他们身边流走，带着一些误爬进管道的小昆虫的尸体，噼里啪啦的砸在墙壁上，Venom带着他尽量快的向上爬去，硬合金的通风管道几乎没什么立足点，光滑的内壁让他们举步维艰，这让有序生命体不得不分出一部分自己去黏合在墙壁上，保持身体的平稳。  
这里太冷了，才过了几分钟就让Eddie有点受不了了，他的搭档有半分钟没和他说话了，他恍惚间觉得在Venom的覆盖下简直都能感觉到那些冷气，从边缘从细缝钻进来，散在他的身体周围。  
「快点，love，我们得出去。」他踩住墙壁，用力向上又快速攀升了一段。  
Eddie搓着双手，呼出去的白雾瞬间结冰，掉进管道里，粉碎声从脚底传上来，密闭空间让那些嗡嗡声持续回荡，响个不停。气温又骤降了十几度。  
Venom没给他回应。  
「老天，LOVE？」他连声喊着对方的名字，手脚并用加快速度向上爬去，没得到回应让他周身更冷，太安静了，空旷感和孤独感交替袭来，他克制不了的全身发抖，脑子里乱成一团，不，他不想再继续了，他就不该同意这个该死的请求，他把手尽力探向上方，紧紧扒住了墙壁里的凹槽，Eddie的脚下打滑，失去支撑点，脚底的粘合力不知道什么时候消失了，他挂在通风管道里，像是被安置在风口的旗帜，摇摆不定。  
他扒住墙壁尽力向上，然后用双臂勾住那个凹槽，他的面前是扇没关紧的门，他推开那里滚出管道，重重摔到了地上，冷空气从大敞的通风管道口吹了出来，Eddie不由自主的打起冷颤，他顺着地板爬向前面，尽量远离那个通风口。  
「LOVE，你还好吗？和我说话行吗？」Eddie倒在一扇门前，他抱紧自己的肩膀，裹紧他的有序生命体没有从他身上褪去，他身体僵硬，声音发抖，感觉大脑已经彻底宕机。  
在他的背后忽然出现了一道巨大的影子，他被一只手抓着脖子从地上提起来，Eddie半跪在地，感觉全身都不听使唤，掐住他的手越发收紧，恍惚间眼前几乎出现了白光。  
他晕了过去。

 

他躺在水里，身下有什么东西在托着他，浮潜之中，像是漂进了大海，保护他的东西被逐寸逐寸的抽走，他躺在水面上，慢慢向下沉去，先是腰，吃力最深，然后是双腿和胸口，他把下巴尽量抬高，用以阻止水漫进他的喉咙，耳边响起奇异的电流声，氧气也逐渐的不见了。  
Eddie剧烈呼吸着，他气短，胸闷，从地上猛然坐起让他头晕目眩，不知所措，来自后颈的重击让那里依然僵硬，他的嘴巴似乎被人探索过了， 喉咙里全是令人恶心的消毒水味道，他坐在完全陌生的房间里，茫然无措的转头看向身边，有那么一瞬间，他还以为自己待在虚拟空间里。  
眼前有扇窗户，Eddie直盯着它，想要立刻走过去，但是响在脑子里的声音制止了他。  
Eddie，别动。  
Eddie立刻停下动作，来自其他地方的紧张感让他的声音发颤，「Love，是你吗？你没事吗？」  
还好，就是刚才，没知觉了。  
「上帝保佑。」青年长出了口气，他捏紧自己的手指，感觉到Venom从脑子里传递给他的危机感，他一动不动，似乎有细小的电流正在噼噼啪啪的经过他的身体。  
别动，Eddie，听我说。你耳朵后面的连接器现在正连在一个爆炸装置上面，倒计时还有不到三分钟。  
「操。」  
你后脑的第一个插槽里面，插着张病毒芯片。  
「操他的。」  
别有情绪波动，Eddie. Venom警告道。  
「我知道，」青年细碎的呼吸着，「先告诉我怎么断开连接。」

他按住连接器的末端，Venom从他的指甲缝隙里钻出来，它缓慢的爬向连接器的接点，胶质生命体带着生物电流，它将自己覆盖满那个插口，然后尽量将它们与电线分离开了一段距离，电流声嗡的一声窜过，Eddie全身一凛，一股冰冷感从他的耳后传进大脑，爆炸装置被迅速推开，Eddie拉过插入式连接器把它扯回自己耳后，然后一把抓起那个爆炸装置，把他用力向着窗外抛去。  
巨大的玻璃碎裂声，那玩意儿在半空中就爆炸了，内置的是组强酸，比成群的蝗虫还要可怕，一瞬间就吞没了附近的人造绿植，和飞在半空中的武装无人机，被化成水的金属和绿叶打着滚的落向地面。  
调查员才放心的缓和了两秒呼吸，忽然双手抱住自己的后脑跪倒在地，他喉咙发紧，几乎连尖叫声都发不出来，奇妙的热潮瞬间席卷了他的整个身体。  
「不……」  
被置于次位的芯片激活了。  
Eddie！Eddie！你还好吗？  
「不好。」特派调查员牙关打颤，他用力呼了口气，然后跌坐在地上，手指胡乱插入脑后的头发，掀开皮肤保护外层，把那张粉红色的芯片从插槽里拔了出来。才完成这个动作就让他全身是汗。  
该死，是NightKiss62.

+

NightKiss62号。它原产自莫布尔莱克星球，是当地的独有矿产提炼而出，几经周折被地球中心新日本帝国的某位财阀相中，大量开采收购，然后改造成了今天的模样。它药性极烈，夸张的成瘾性，已经导致了不下两百起人命案，五年前就已经被联邦政府列入了封禁名单，制药工厂也已经关闭了。尽管市面上的流通已经无限趋近于零，但它仍然是当前已知的最强力……媚药。  
而现存NightKiss62的所有流通方式，都是这种写满代码的粉红色芯片，在接入点涂上一层药油，可以穿破外壳直击大脑，不再透过黏膜的传递或者注射，直接而有效。  
那张芯片上大概植入了足够四位成年女性使用的剂量。Eddie动了动脖子，感觉自己全身都已经被汗水浸透，连抬起手指都牵动的他敏感而不适，他绷紧身体，尽力让呼吸平稳。太热了。  
Eddie！  
响在脑子里的声音让他的末梢神经都在颤抖，他强迫自己属于改造体的那部分冷静下来，但是剩余的人类部分让他口干舌燥。  
不。不行。  
Eddie！  
「不——」  
他抬起头，玻璃上映着糟糕透顶的自己，额前的头发被汗水黏住，眼眶湿润泛红，受不了的渴求和空虚感，Venom在他的眼睛底端蠢蠢欲动，他爬向窗户。  
Eddie！你不能出去，这里是15楼！  
「上帝啊，」青年咬紧牙关，「我当时为什么不把你留在船上——」  
Venom沉默下来，Eddie在玻璃上看到它张在自己肩膀一侧的触手，那么小心翼翼的，好像想要握住那里似的，又忍不住想要向后抽出去。  
「你是个该死的，恶劣的混蛋，你不是在读我的想法吗？」他停顿了一下，重重喘息着，眼睛一刻也离不开玻璃上的倒影，「你喜欢折磨我，对不对？喜欢看我受不了，跪在你的脚边祈求你——」  
嘘嘘，Eddie，告诉我吧……  
「求你了，求你了，love，」青年低声抽泣着，他尽力摩擦自己的双腿，「来干我——」  
突然成型的黑色生命体将他按倒在地，他尝到了世界上最甜蜜的亲吻。

Eddie看起来糟极了，又美极了，左眼的读取器早就失控的将他的眼睛覆盖上一层银白色的光泽，而灰绿色的右眼已经被生理性泪水染得一片湿润，他恍惚的注视着将整个身体压在他身上的有序生命体，他在16岁就结识了对方，它帮他通过特派调查员的体能考试，它张开自己挡在他的身后，让他免于被射过来的破甲弹炸碎记忆存储器。  
Venom的动作太慢了，Eddie感觉自己的整个身体都被他包裹住，顶在身体里的器官不紧不慢的入侵着他，迫出他更多的祈求。他简直快要爱死了这种感觉，他在被对方温柔对待，又希望它能把自己弄的乱七八糟。  
Venom还在读他的想法，从它身上蔓延出来的数十根黑色细线拉得青年双手抬高，然后被绑着按到了头顶上，Venom抚摸着他的嘴唇，迫使它们张开，含住自己的手指，Eddie说不出来话，只能尽力用舌头去取悦对方，哦他的舌头软极了，尝起来就像块奶油味的软糖一样，生命体爱死他那个样子了，他太漂亮了，眼眶全是泪水，脸颊发红，闷在喉咙里的呻吟声无比柔软，他在自己进入的时候绷紧身体，后穴紧紧夹着它，多么美妙，它终于得到他了。  
他被操射了一次，又被兴致勃勃的黑色生命体翻了个身从后面进入，媚药让他恢复的极快，几乎连不适期都被省略了。他被操的太深了，Venom整个撑开了他，把他填满，脆弱的前列腺一直被顶弄，它当然知道他身体里的所有弱点，知道怎么样可以让他舒服，让他失去理智，变成它性爱的奴隶，尤其现在它还在自己耳边说动听的话，说它如何爱他，他有多漂亮，他的身体有多舒服，让人疯狂，他的腰多么软，简直就是为了和它做爱而生的，只要有足够的耐心和温柔，他就能做到那些看起来简直不可能的事情。  
Eddie想要反驳它，他才不是会因为骑在男人老二上而兴奋不已的荡妇，但他一个字都说不出来，每一次撞击都让他的声音支离破碎，他趴在地上，咬住自己的拳头，感觉下身被干的湿透，Venom挤出他后穴里的水，然后又更加深入的填满它，他的黑色生命体正在亲吻他的后颈，用嘴唇，也许是獠牙，他不知道，燃烧起来的快感快把他吞没了，而他只能为此尖叫颤抖，呼吸急促，根本没空去在意那些小小的痛楚，他呻吟着，喘息着，句尾奇妙的上挑着，那些黑色细线缠在他的阴茎上，像个指环一样箍紧它的根部，堵着他的出口，甚至还有些触手穿过他没关上的皮肤保护外层，去搅动刚才灌满了芯片药油的插槽，他全身痉挛，眼泪根本止不住，NightKiss62号把他得到的放大了无数倍，他除了请求别无他法，求它放过自己，求它让自己解放，或者更用力的操自己，别他妈的停下来，Venom欣然应许，它还想知道宿主身体里更多的秘密。

连续射了三次让Eddie几乎没怎么抵抗就睡着了，他半睁着眼睛靠在Venom的身上，从对方的亲吻里挣脱出来，「拜托，love，」青年哑着嗓子说，「让我睡一会，就一会儿。」他停顿了几秒钟，似乎在努力将混乱的思维归位，「叫醒我行吗？」  
Venom倒是精神抖擞，它从身后抱着宿主，把手伸向地上乱成一团的衣服，然后把翻找出来的电子干扰器拉到调查员身边。Eddie已经睡着了，靠在它怀里的身体很轻，Venom低头观察了他一会，然后收紧抱住他的手臂，双脚先和宿主的融合起来，然后是腰和双手，它捡起地上的电子干扰器看了一眼，然后拉开房门，从关住他们的屋子里冲了出去。

解决第三层密钥的方法就像黑客团体说的那样，电子干扰器按到密码锁上就开始生效，大量的数据注入让电脑负担不起，整栋大楼陷入瘫痪状态，所有楼层的灯光全灭，机械设备停止工作，连盘旋在大楼外面的武装无人机都缓慢靠近楼体，试图悬挂在那里。很快，就有人从楼梯处或者办公间走过来，太暗了Venom根本看不清，它缩在暗处，看到那个制造精妙的仿生人拔掉了它装上去的干扰器，没几秒钟，大楼里的灯光逐渐恢复，好在有序生命体的外形一片漆黑，它隐藏在暗影里又一路走回了通风管道口。  
从那里回去比来可容易多了，Venom挂在墙壁上，只用脚勾住光滑的内壁，然后顺着往下滑，没多久就到了楼底。Eddie还没有睡醒，只是随着颠簸无意识的哼了几声，Venom不知道自己该不该就这么走出去，一路跑回旅馆，把他们放在其他地方也许会更突兀，Eddie一直把它当成自己不肯告人的小秘密，又或者是个惊喜，就像每个男孩都有的，装满了糖纸的抽屉，画满了超级英雄的绘图本，也许它该用宿主脚上的动力喷射装置，不不，只露个脚在外面反而更奇怪。  
它站在工业区附近犹豫了几分钟，忽然有灯光从头顶的位置打下来，Venom反射性的打算藏到楼层后面或者阴影里去，抬头看过去却发现那是辆无人驾驶的汽车，悬停在他们的身边，多半是黑客集团派来的。  
这可真是帮了大忙了。Venom忙不迭的跳上汽车，它紧紧关上车门，操控盘在它的眼前亮起来，同时亮起来的还有个投影光屏，女歌手的三维影像传输细碎的在屏幕上浮现，Venom一把按住那个屏幕，把它拉得向下，扣到台子上，对面传来了一知半解的信号，似乎在纳闷他——Eddie——为什么这么做。  
「怎么了Eddie，发生什么事了吗？」Mia焦急的询问着。  
「没有，没什么事。」Venom含糊的回答。  
「那就好……我们拿到密钥了，老天，我就知道你办得到。」女歌手说，「能快点回来吗，我们想第一个给你看。」  
「可能不行，我们想先回家——旅馆。」  
「哦那好吧，你只要按第三个按钮，红色的那个，我们……」  
她的话音没落，汽车已经重新腾空而起拐进半空中的行道，Venom立刻切断通讯，投影光屏缩回汽车当中的显示器凹槽底下，在确定所有可以传输影像的屏幕系数被关闭后，Venom也慢慢缩回宿主的身体里，Eddie歪着脑袋靠在汽车椅背上，双眼紧闭，呼吸声缓缓的，显得平静而温和。

汽车在莫尔特旅馆三层楼的位置飞了七八分钟Eddie才醒过来，那个时候，旅馆的几乎所有探照灯都照向了他们，旅馆保安们的眼神很危险，似乎在考虑把这个非法飞行物从半空中打落下来。Eddie被光线照得发懵，他左右看了看还不清楚这点时间里发生了什么，脑子里的声音欢欣鼓舞兴奋异常，连喊他的名字都莫名其妙的拖长了声音。  
Eddddddieeeeee——  
「Love？我们在哪？」他咳嗽了一声，嗓子还有点哑哑的，「老天，发生了什么？」  
我帮你把事情都办完了，快点，我们回去休息吧。  
「我们在旅馆吗？该死，」调查员用手挡了一下照过来的光线，「先下去，这玩意儿怎么弄？你从哪搞到的车？」  
你的新朋友给你的。Venom从他的手臂边伸出一只触手，熟练的操控盘上按了几下，汽车慢吞吞的从半空中降落，探照灯持续不断的跟随着移动，仿佛他们是个不得了的天王巨星。  
Eddie推开车门，他膝盖还有点发软，扶住了车门才勉强站住，探照灯直射他的脸，他伸手挡了一下，又骂出几句脏话，然后在保安们警惕的眼神里拖着脚步走进了旅馆的大门。  
「Mia没和你说别的吗？」他走进自己的房间，腰酸背痛，干脆脚步不停的直奔全息放松室而去，那个房间的椅子自带人体调节功能，倚上去就变成了最舒服的样子，Eddie脱掉外套躺上去，闭上眼睛享受了几秒，然后掀开操控盘，选择了场景和事件的两种气体。  
淡粉色的气体从脚边吹过来，有点薄荷的香味，没多久，他就感觉自己正站在天然温泉的旁边，腰上围了条竖条纹的毛巾，水蒸气让眼前一片模糊。  
她说让你去看那个证据，我没答应，Eddie，你太累了，应该休息一下。  
「说得对，Love.」青年愉悦的叹了口气，语气甜蜜。幻境里的他正在迈步走进温泉里，温度适中的泉水漫过他的脚面，冰冷和粘腻感一扫而空，他满足的睁开眼睛，舌头在嘴唇上舔了舔，忽然又露出了一点戏谑的笑容，「那你在哪儿呢，亲爱的，别和我捉迷藏。」  
我讨厌水，换个场景，Eddie.  
「就这个，你到底来不来？」  
成型的有序生命体从他的身边浮现出来，Eddie勾住对方的脖子，把它也拖进了水里。

在那之后，他们才想起来讨论关于那张插在他脑后插槽里的芯片，他们靠在温泉池边，胸口以下埋在水里，水流把身体冲刷的干干净净，Eddie点了根电子烟，他仰起头，对着天空呼出白色烟雾，把夜空染上点云彩，然后笑着靠向Venom的肩膀，一时间，耳边只有湍湍的水声。  
你觉得呢？Venom反问道。  
Eddie按了按太阳穴，「我记得，被敲晕过去的时候你还没从我身上下去。」那个时候的Venom简直像件被穿在身上的金属外壳，被冷气冻的发硬，毫无知觉，Eddie猜他被那个巡查的保安抓到之后，立刻进行了全身扫描，可包裹在他身上的有序生命体也失去了意识，他们多半被保安当成出了故障的人造智能，从不知道哪个车间偷溜出来，然后电源用尽倒在了那里，在确定了身份之后，保安对他们进行了大楼里惯用的销毁措施，强酸炸弹加病毒芯片，可为什么那张应该是黑色的病毒芯片，却变成了粉红色的媚药芯片，就不得而知了。  
Venom把它的宿主从水里抱出来，Eddie惊叫了一声，立刻就被从思考里拽了出来，全息放松室的时间比平常的时间调慢了一倍，Venom觉得他们还有精力再来上一回合。

+

从来没有这么多事能让他抱怨连连。糟透了的任务，差点要了他命的潜入行动，故弄玄虚的黑客集团，不务正业的著名女歌手，还有他妈的早起和睡眠不足。Eddie坐在汽车的副驾驶席，感觉火冒三丈，他被人强行从被子里拖出来，差点反射性的拔刀要了那个混蛋的小命，旅馆的保全系统简直就是在开玩笑，它们被人破解了，居然还笑嘻嘻的给黑客开门，而不是用固态冷冻枪和破甲弹招呼他们，操他妈的新博尔特海岸，见鬼去吧。Eddie抱住头，额角的青筋突突直跳，他拽了下衣服下摆，把它们尽量拍得平整，开车的小子是那个莫西干头，多半是他自己请缨的，一直从后视镜里悄悄看他。见鬼。  
「Hi，Eddie，」他小心翼翼的开口道，「知道我们刚找到了个什么吗？」  
Eddie恶声恶气的啊？了一声，Thomas立刻按亮了车载显示屏，待机中的视频继续播放起来，Eddie看到了自己，一个礼拜前的，正在酒吧里嚷着要去找个姑娘，然后再找个男人，他目瞪口呆，连下巴都忘了收回去，足足停顿了十几秒才重新找回声音。  
「你他妈……哪来的……」  
「是真的吗？」莫西干头的眼睛闪闪发亮，「你去找了个男人吗？」  
我们应该把它保存起来，Eddie. Venom在他的脑子里建议。Eddie想把它拖出来按在墙上揍。  
「说真的，你可以考虑一下我……」Eddie用力拉开车门，让那里发出了巨大的撞动声，截断了Thomas要说的话，他跳下车，头也不回的走向女歌手的家。  
这里看起来才像是个黑客团体的聚集地，三层阁楼，每隔十几步就有个穿黑西装的保安，犬吠声从院子里传出来，地底灯和热感系统埋在地砖下面，Eddie走过门口的小径，大门在读取了他的生物指纹之后立刻开启，这里的客厅比从外面看到的大得多，旋转楼梯底下布满了监视器，似乎是刻意的安排，Thomas从背后追上了他们，他推着Eddie的肩膀和他们一起走进了洋房。  
Mia正站在沙发前面翻查眼前的投影光屏，它被放大到了对面的墙上，在她旁边站了七八个人，都是Eddie在少年黑客家里的屏幕上见过的，正低头在屏幕前讨论着什么，Eddie所在的角度可以看到光屏一角，似乎是张白色的图纸，门又被打开，两个同样熟悉的人走了进来，一个歪戴着礼帽，另一个身后跟着只奶白色的电子犬，正抬头用眼睛上的扫描器将整个洋房的三维布局缩略起来。  
女歌手用一只手按住下巴，身旁的人语气激烈的在和她说话，动作夸张，她不置可否的咬住拇指指甲，眉毛紧皱，迟疑了足足有半分钟才轻微摇了下头。  
「不，」她坚定的说，声音被放大系统清晰的传到Eddie耳边，屏幕上的图纸又被翻了一页，黑客们纷纷倒吸了一口凉气，其中一个人用手指指着屏幕中央，让那个点被放大了十几倍。  
Eddie不明所以，他只能看出来屏幕上展示的全部都是图纸，大概十几张，有草稿有模型还有三维成像，看起来像是一艘艘的……战舰？Mia忽然转头看向他，Eddie吓了一跳，在那之前，他还以为女歌手根本没注意到他来了呢。  
「你觉得呢，Eddie，你觉得该怎么办？」  
「什么？」特派调查员疑惑的眨着眼睛。  
「没看到吗？」Mia的语气变急，她拍了下屏幕，手掌从三维图像上穿了过去，那艘屏幕上的船也被她推的旋转，黑洞洞的炮口直对他们，「这他妈是你们政府在制造的侵略战舰。」  
她旁边的黑客立刻又围了上来，对着屏幕指点个不停，「听我的，这里，这里，还有这里的龙脊，换掉连接口的材料，可以让战舰的载重只剩之前的一半！」  
「不行，你在拿军队的命开玩笑。」  
「这艘母舰重要多了，我们让它的电脑系统感染病毒，切断它们和指挥中心的信号，我们擅长的。」  
「不不不不，无人机驾驶员全在这艘船上，除非我们能分离每一架无人机的操控系统，不然没什么太大用处。」  
「那就这么办！你能看到舰体制造的进度吗？」  
Eddie退后了两步，这完全是他无法理解的领域，也根本给不了主意，他只能看着那个三维成像在他的眼前旋转，向他展示自己独一无二的设计方案，还有模拟战争情况，从第一张草稿图的设计时间来看，政府研究这两艘船已经有八年了，火星一战之后，他们好像在附近的矿产星球得到了一种新型材料，分析用了十年，测试用了十年，然后开始幻想。战舰的舰体全部使用的这种新型材料，新型隐形技术还有能量炮，最后一张图纸模拟的战争却是在九个月前，从设计到成型已经经过了无数次的修改和完善，不久前似乎正式开始私密的组建制造了。  
Eddie盯着那段模拟战争的视频，十三架巨舰就可以毁灭一颗小型星球，火光在巨大的投影屏幕上绽放，然后镜头拉远，一颗融化在宇宙里的小小尘埃。忽然之间，他听到自己身体里的武器系统发出尖锐的警报声，置于后腰的匕首铮铮作响，Venom也被惊动了，可还不等他做出反应，惨叫声就从很远的地方响起来，然后是犬吠声，警报被触发的响声。  
围在屏幕前的所有人停止了争吵，他们不约而同的看向门外，楼梯下方的所有监视器全部亮了起来，Mia只看了一眼就脸色惨白，她快步走向正投射着影像的电脑，刚把手放到那上面，别墅的大门就被人从外面一脚踹开，弹飞到天花板上，撞得吊灯一直摇晃，一身黑色制服的男人关掉还在喷射中的动力系统收回脚，站在他身后的其他人扯着领子把两具保安的尸体扔进客厅里。  
Eddie正打算伸手拔刀应敌，抬头看到来人的脸动作却不由自主的一僵。  
「走，」女歌手收回手，她紧紧盯着来人，忽然用力拽了一把还愣在身边的黑客，「快走！」  
「别走了。」男人好整以暇的弯腰拔出腰后的匕首，莫克玛德黑鹰的速度比子弹还要快，直直贯穿了一名转身要跑的黑客脚腕，把他钉死在了地上，黑客惨叫出声，又戛然而止，剧毒让他的喉咙里涌出泛黑的血沫，眼底蒙上了一层死亡的阴影。那个男人享受的笑了几声，他转了转视线，像是忽然才看到站在旁边的Eddie似的，对着他眯着眼睛露出了一个奇妙的笑容。  
Eddie绷紧身子，满脸都是不敢置信，更多穿着黑色特派调查员制服的人从门口涌入，几乎没怎么遭遇抵抗就迅速控制住了屋子里的所有黑客，那个带头的男人带着笑容朝他走过来，Eddie不自觉的步步后退，他在青年的面前站定，然后弯腰去拔插在黑客脚腕上的匕首，血从那处伤口一刻不停的流出来，Eddie的脚底沾满鲜血，但是一动不敢动。  
「第1338046319号特派调查员，Eddie Brock，」每说一句话，他按在眉毛上方的信号灯都会闪动，「欢迎归队。」  
「总管，你们，为什么会在这里？」  
「是你带我们来的。」  
他懒洋洋的扫了已经被关掉的屏幕一眼，女歌手忽然挣脱了钳制住她的调查员扑向Eddie，她一手抓紧对方的衣领，把青年压的上身后仰，另一只手却摸向对方的手腕，把握在那里的东西尽力塞进了调查员的废用插槽里，她贴在青年耳边，「毁了图纸，Eddie，毁了图纸，拜托你——」Eddie被她推的向后，一时间远离他的老同事们，直到女歌手被人抓着头发从他身上拖开，她尖叫着，被人用枪抵住后脑，忽然轻微的爆破声在那里响起，蓝色的螺旋义眼睁大，Mia的身体向下滑去，软软的跪倒在Eddie的眼前。  
「真可惜，我还挺喜欢听她唱歌的。」调查员总管用衣角擦着手，不赞同的皱起眉，这让他眉毛上的灯闪个不停。  
溅到脸上的血顺着脸颊的弧度往下流去，Eddie暴起发难，右手闪电一般伸向后腰拔刀而出，总管退后半步，刀刃在他脸前猛然划过，擦断了两根头发，他弹了弹手指，白光乍起，突然弹到他手背上的冲力让Eddie握刀的力度一松，青年动作不停，直接踢飞落到脚边的匕首，想要伸手抓住对方，却根本没办法再接近过去，他被人从后面按住肩膀，一记手刀劈开后脑的皮肤保护层，左眼的读取器反射性的覆盖上来，那层银白色蔓延到了一半就被迫停止，Eddie下意识的尖叫了一声Venom的名字，黑色生命体立刻开始在他的手背处汇集，但是扯住他头发的那只手动作更快，他被拉的垂头向下，一块拇指大小的神经感应器被用力按在他的脑后插槽口。Eddie扬起下巴，他反射性的抽动了下手指，眼睛里的神采几乎是瞬间就消失了。  
「带他回去。」特派调查员总管低头看了他一眼，轻描淡写的说。

+

黑海鸥是高强度的军用致幻剂，强烈刺激大脑思维神经，可以让人产生各种各样的奇妙幻觉，像是走在云端上，又像是跌进悬崖底，这东西让他的眼前迷蒙骨头酥软脚底打滑，膝盖都在不自觉的发抖，除了满身狼藉的下了战场之后的放松，更多的时候，是拿来对付不肯开口的罪犯。  
Eddie从这种梦境里醒过来，致幻剂还让他小腹酸痛，像是被人用力踹过一脚，他忍不住哆嗦了一下，然后睁开眼睛，发现自己左边的义眼被人强制关闭了，只有右眼能视物让他的视野略显狭窄。关他的地方大概是个卫生用具收纳间，狭小脏乱堆满清洁用品，他动了动身子，发现自己的双手手臂都被人挂到了屋顶上，肩膀上的关节被人卸掉了，挂的地方略高让他只能踮脚站着，拉扯感让他不舒服极了，他低头扫了自己一眼，他们连他的衣服都拿走了，只给他留了条短裤，估计是在搜索女歌手留给他的东西，好在他收放东西的地方是个废用插槽，隔着皮肤保护层根本扫描不到，门口背对他站着个看守，看打扮应该是个特派调查员。  
「Love.」Eddie压低声音喊了句。  
脑子里立刻有了回应，像是一直在等他似的：嗯？  
「操你的，」青年轻声笑了下，「放我下来。」  
说”请”。  
那些从他看的书里学来的招数让Eddie不由自主翻了个白眼，「拜托（Come on），吾爱，」青年舔了舔嘴唇，「难得我说的还不够多吗？」  
Venom传递了让人想要发笑的情绪过来，Eddie咬紧嘴巴内部，尽量不让笑容在他的嘴角蔓延过深。很快，两道黑色的细线顺着他的手臂爬上去，轻松的打开拴着宿主机括，把他从被挂着的姿势解放出来，Eddie垂下双手，Venom从他肩膀处探出头，讨赏一样在他的下巴上蹭了蹭。「快点。」青年催促道，略一思考又把头转过去，轻轻在对方额头上吻了一口，Venom立刻把头缩了回去，Eddie感觉自己的肩膀在被人推动着，直到咔哒一声对接好，他连忙动了下那里，骨头传来轻微的响声，活动如常，随后那个被按在他后脑的神经感应器也被Venom缓慢的推掉，四肢无力的感觉顿时消失了。Eddie抬手按向自己的左眼外眼角，上拉数秒重新启动义眼功能，刚亮起来的光线让他眼前一片模糊，然后是碎裂的光片试色，半分钟后，视线趋于正常。  
然后呢？Venom跃跃欲试的贴在他的脑袋边问道。  
「我们找件衣服穿。」Eddie对着还守在门口的那个特派调查员扬了下下巴，数道黑色触手从他的肩膀周围激射而出，裹紧门口的倒霉鬼把他拖到了宿主面前，那个调查员睁大眼睛，嘴巴被缠住让他一个字都说不出来，只能唔唔嗯嗯的一通闷哼，Eddie给了他一脚，这小子多半是个新人，抗击打能力一般，被前辈三拳两脚揍晕过去，Eddie扒掉了他穿着的黑色制服套在自己身上，只留鼻子淌血的学徒被五花大绑在收纳间的柜子里。  
这小子身上的装备可比Eddie多多了，准确来说，所有特派调查员身上都最少配备两把枪一把刀，穿上衣服的时候他就知道了，Eddie在后腰摸到了自己常用的莫克玛德黑鹰，他的腿侧插着把光能枪，怀里有把粒子分解枪，他还在袖管里藏了把迷你的红枭25雪花枪，违禁品，多半是从哪偷来的。  
Eddie调整着袖口的松紧，忽然两个特派调查员搭伴从走廊拐角走过来，青年连忙拉低帽檐，他转过身用一侧肩膀靠在墙上，抽出帽子下面的通讯器，做出一付在和谁聊天的样子，那两个同事和他擦肩而过，只点头示意了一下，似乎没有看出端倪。等他们走远，Eddie长舒了一口气，现在他可没精力再多应付几个同事了，单是想到总管能准确的找到他就让他感到焦头烂额。  
可是，为什么他们可以找到他？纽扣型投影光屏的定位系统早就被他关掉了才对，Eddie咬住食指关节，他退后两步，重新回到收纳间里，然后转身关上门，喊了Venom的名字。  
「亲爱的，我身体里有追踪器。」  
Venom了解的应了一声，它潜入宿主的体内，在对方身体里游走了个遍，所有的义体改造功能都很熟悉，它陪Eddie做的，最后它来到了宿主的眼睛里，在左眼底部发现了一张几乎贴到眼睛上的金属薄片，闪着金色的十字星光芒，已经被启动了。这玩意儿是什么时候装上去的可没人知道，也许在他更换这只眼睛的时候就已经被悄悄安装了，它藏在眼睛下面，根本无从察觉，也没办法使用，Venom把它向前推去，试图让它贴着宿主的眼睛移出去，但是只稍稍移动了丝毫就让Eddie猛一激灵，青年眨眨眼睛，十字星忽然铺满他的左眼瞳孔，这玩意儿和义眼接触之后居然可以使用了。  
Eddie连忙做了个暂停的动作，「等等，Love.」他看到所在地的缩略地图，不知道是从哪里传过来的数据，以及现在此处的所有特派调查员的位置，每个人的眼睛里都被安装了这个十字星追踪系统，此时正毫无知觉的暴露出自己，整整九个金色闪光点，包括Eddie自己在内。他们在新博尔特海岸的特派调查员特设点，完全私密的建筑里，靠近宇宙港，地方不算大，只有几间房间，围绕着一个操场，多半没什么人会在这里停留过久。  
Eddie先看到了总管的位置，应该是在个独间，离这里有段距离，一直没有移动过，自己身边闪着个亮点，是被塞进柜子里的新人，两个靠的很近的亮点刚刚走远，似乎在前往操场，另一个亮点正在向他们靠近。Eddie转动脑袋，一个亮点停在了他所在房间的门口。  
下一秒，敲门声响起，「Gavin，别总看着他了，出来和我们去喝酒吧？」  
门被吱呀一声打开了，站在门外的男人正打算伸手去揽朋友的肩膀，却见一点黑光闪至，他反应极快，连忙向后仰倒，匕首危险的擦着他的脖子而过，带出了一抹鲜血，男人吃痛间下意识的伸手捂向那里，Eddie抓住他伸上来的手，一把扯到自己身前，男人被拉得踉跄向前，随后多半只匕首没进了他的喉咙里，几乎捅了个对穿。Eddie拔刀而出，他踢了对方的尸体一脚，把他翻了个身，然后用匕首前端在他脑后到脖子附近敲了敲，找到记忆存储器的位置一刀扎穿。  
两个。  
眼睛里的亮点闪动着。

Eddie快步冲出房间，直奔休息室而去，一路畅行无阻，他推开房门，一刀要了闭着眼睛休息的那个调查员的命，在他身边的那个被身体里的武器系统惊醒，看到眼前的一幕就一愣，手伸到腿侧去拔光能枪，Eddie扑向对方却被灵巧的闪开，那个调查员跳向半空，脚底喷出气流，随后一枪直射青年的肩膀，Eddie没有侧身去闪躲，因为Venom已经覆盖到那里替他挡了这一枪，光能枪的光束根本穿不透有序生命体的胶质外壳，这完全出乎那个调查员的意料之外，他在空中连开数枪，只在Eddie的胸口前崩出些微的光点，一把匕首被扔向他的腿，他连忙跃起更高，莫克玛德黑鹰从气流下方飞了过去，钉进了墙壁里，喷气气流被截断了一瞬让他在空中的姿势摇晃起来，Venom伸出的触手抓住了他，紧紧缠在男人的一条腿上，把他从天上摔到了地板上，落在地上的光能枪被Eddie一脚踩住踢远，男人在地上翻身而起，连忙去抽怀里的另一把枪，缠住腿的阻力却让他动作一歪。  
「Eddie！你他妈——」他抹掉下唇被磕出来的血，正打算吐出更多的咒骂，头却忽然微微向后一扬，光束从他的额头一穿而过，留下了一个焦黑的洞。Eddie扔掉手里的枪，他吐了口唾沫，大步迈过对方，把钉在墙上的匕首拔了下来。  
四个。  
堆在操场的三个亮点分道扬镳了，总管还在那间屋子里一动不动。

Eddie追着离他最近的那个赶过去，那个人现在正站在一间屋子里，门没有关紧，吵杂的声音从那里传出来，还有笑声。Eddie靠在门边，深呼吸了一下，他认得这个人，和他同年通过考试的Kyle，是他们那一届的头一名，体能太出众了，根本不像个正常人。后来他在训练营透露自己一直服用高强度的非法兴奋剂，持续用药让他精神亢奋暴力非常，是个无性不欢的疯子。也就是他，在之前按着自己的肩膀，把那个神经感应器装到了自己的后脑。  
现在他正站在那间屋子里，对着被俘虏的黑客集团发出嘲弄的笑声，他摸着下巴，走来走去，似乎在思考哪个女性黑客更合他的胃口，Eddie又深呼吸了一下，他全身发抖小腹抽痛，握住刀的手心里全是汗水，更多的污言秽语从门缝里传出来。  
Eddie. 另一只黑色的手覆盖到他握刀的手背上。  
「不，我可以。」  
他一脚踹开虚关的门，屋子里惊叫声一片，Kyle慢吞吞的把头歪着转向他，满脸的不耐烦，活像被破坏了好兴致，在看清对方的脸的时候才忍不住挑了下眉毛。  
「Ed——die——」他舔了舔嘴唇，纹着代码的舌尖贴着尖锐的牙齿擦过，他伸手点了点对方，「我就知道你是个比我还糟糕的小畜生，太好了，」他眯了下眼睛，瞳孔猛然缩成了一个深黄色的洞，「我早就想杀掉你了。」  
Eddie扬起手，从Kyle眼睛里射出的光线被莫克玛德黑鹰的刀身挡住，高温烤的黑金匕首噼啪作响，居然险些把那里洞穿。  
「知道吗，Eddie，」他一把挥开青年刺向他的匕首，用两根手指在Eddie的手腕处轻轻按了一下，强烈的冲击差点让刀脱手而出，「从你加入训练营那天开始，我就一直这么想，」  
「我想骑在你的身上，你的眼睛哭起来一定更好看，在这里弄个小伤口，」Eddie歪头避过他划向自己脖子的指甲，「把我最爱用的药都给你灌进去，」  
「到时候你一定能像世界上最放荡的小婊子，求着我把你操死，」他拍了下自己的腰，Eddie一脚踹飞他已经摸到手上的枪，「瞧瞧你，多么讨人喜欢，杀掉你的过程一定也很美妙，」  
「猜猜我都想象多少遍了？我一边操你一边掐断你的脖子怎么样？我想听你断气的声音——」  
Eddie闭紧嘴一言不发，他抓住Kyle踢到他腰上的脚腕，侧身用手肘向下压去，Kyle猛然收腿，带的他向前一步，Eddie连忙松开他的腿手向上扬起，黑金匕首相撞发出刺耳的金属声，Kyle动作立变，手肘刺出一支螳螂刀，在躲闪不及的青年额头上划出了一道血痕。  
「最少老子破你身的时候你得活着，知道吗？让我享受。」  
Kyle忽然转身，刀扎进一个悄悄摸到他身后的黑客的胸口，血自那个黑客的后背溅射开，随后那把刀在对方的惨叫声里缓慢收回进调查员的手肘，黑客向前靠在他的手肘上，两眼圆睁，Kyle一把推开他的尸体，恼怒让他的嘴角抽动了一下。  
「滚开，」他说，「你他妈把Eddie的血都盖住了。」  
他气急败坏的吐了口唾沫，然后转身走向Eddie，每走一步扭曲的笑容就扩大一分，Eddie的手腕抖了一下，他的动作全在Kyle的注视里，他对着青年做了个拥抱的姿势，仿佛他已经是自己的囊中之物，忽然他的腰一颤，像是过了电流，Kyle连忙低头看向自己，他腰的一侧覆盖上了一层冰霜，从圆形的着弹处开始结冰，正在向周围延伸，极寒让白雾腾起，Eddie再次扣动扳机，红枭25射出第二发子弹，再次命中，雪花枪让Kyle的动作迟缓，半边身子都快要失去知觉，他僵硬的抬了抬手，手臂已经蔓延上一片恶心的紫红色，脆弱的皮肤外层正在出现裂痕，露出被极寒腐蚀的发白的金属骨骼，血从伤口流出来，然后迅速冻成了红色的冰霜。  
Kyle的牙齿咯咯作响，完全不敢相信对方手里会有这么一把枪，紫红色已经蔓延到他的脖子上，他尽力扬了下下巴，嘴角咧的更大，「Ed——die——你真是——太棒——」裂纹盖过了他的脸，吞没了他的声音，把人撕成了无数冰冻的碎块。  
Eddie把打空子弹的枪扔到地上，他擦了把额头，鲜血让黑色的制服袖口变成了绛红色，他拨开人群靠向窗户，正打算观察一下外面的逃跑路线，却在玻璃上发现了监控摄像头的倒影，他连忙转头看过去，亮点在眼睛里闪烁着，另外两个特派调查员已经逼近门口了，脚步声在走廊响了起来。  
Eddie用刀划开窗户上的插销，然后用力推开了它们，操场上的黄沙被风吹了进来，灌了他一嘴，他转头招呼了还在发愣的黑客集团一声，看他们不动不由得啧了一声，顺手拽过身边的一个，拉着他的胳膊把人推到了窗口。  
「走！」他喊道，又托起另一个的腰，把他也从那里送了出去，其他黑客们涌向窗户，关押他们的房间在一楼，从窗户出去就能到达操场，风很大，几乎连眼睛都要糊住。Eddie拨开挤在他身边的两个人，反身冲向门口，那两个调查员已经赶到了，跑在最前的那个先开了枪，耀眼的光束击穿了一个还在迟疑的黑客大腿，他惨叫一声，扑倒在地，血从伤口处喷了出来，人群一下子炸了锅，失去了刚才的秩序，拥挤让他们堆在窗口无处可逃。  
Eddie暗骂了一声，他早该想到这一幕的，他推了身边人一把，借力飞向那两个调查员，把握在手里的匕首向前面的那个扔了过去，黑金匕首在空中旋转着，受创最深的刀身先经不住冲力和把手断开，叮的一声扎穿了那个调查员衣服上的扣子，在他的胸口前停住了，把手后至，砸到了他握枪的手指，冲击让关节发僵，那个特派调查员不由自主的松开手，第二发光束还没射出来枪就脱手了。  
John和Adam，比Eddie高了一届，他们一直是搭档，John是个黑人，说起话来像在唱RAP，三年前从俄罗斯被调回总部，Adam在床铺底下藏了不少烟，喜欢听摇滚乐，是个虔诚的新星圣光教信徒，Eddie闭上眼睛都能回想起他们的曾经。  
John被插进胸口的刀尖逼退了半步，特派调查员制服阻挡住了黑金匕首的深入，他握住刀刃把它拔出来扔在地上，他松开几颗纽扣，Eddie面对他摘掉帽子，他把缠在腰上的多功能武器腰带拆了下来，还没用过的小零件丁零当啷的掉到地上，黑金匕首的刀鞘也挂在这条带子上，他摆了摆手，先一步扑过去，双手揪住John的领子，把他按到了自己身下。  
「叛徒。」黑人用手臂架开他的拳头，咬牙切齿的骂道，Eddie愣住了，捏紧的拳头狠狠砸在John的脑袋边，黑人调查员用双腿夹住他的腰，一个翻身从被压制的状态脱困而出，Eddie脸上挨了一拳，拳风打得他颈部关节发出悲鸣，血从被磕破的唇角流出来，Eddie闷哼一声退后两步，和对方拉开距离。  
「你他妈的知道你在干什么吗，Eddie？」John用拇指擦了擦鼻子，恶狠狠的问道。  
「再清楚不过了。」  
他缓了一下呼吸稳定情绪，这次先动手的是John，他从上方压下来，像块巨大的黑色岩石，脚底的动力喷射器让他飞的很高，下落的趋势夹杂着劲风，蛮横又凶狠，Eddie本打算避开他的冲势，从背后切入，但是黑色的有序生命体先一步自他胸口铺展开，他硬吃了对方这记重压，反而震得John口吐鲜血，他摔倒在地，用手肘撑着爬起来，还打算说话，嘴张开血先喷了出来，冲击力让他的嘴巴里面全是破口，连裹住大脑的金属保护层都裂开了一道口子。  
Adam连忙跑向自己的搭档，他查看了下对方的伤势，然后转身拔枪，还不等Eddie伸手阻挡，已经连续射出三发子弹，队里最出名的神射手，弹无虚发，三个刚刚挤出窗户的黑客应声倒下，又一把枪从腰侧拔了出来，Adam左手把它按到Eddie额头上，直视着同事的双眼右手再开一枪，青年的眉心抽动了一下，一个已经跑远女性黑客扑倒在地。  
Eddie伸手握住他的右手，向后掰起，左手抵在青年眉心的枪开枪，他避无可避只能眯起双眼，砰，空包弹，再扣扳机，还是空包弹，气流重锤过他的额头，让Eddie眉间依然流出鲜血，Adam扔掉左手枪，又把右手指向对方的额头，「你没必要保护他们，Eddie，下一发子弹是实弹。」  
Eddie不置可否的看着他，表情像是凝固了一样，时间在他们周围静默了两秒，青年的双手猛然抓向他握枪的右手，Adam早有预料抬手躲开，与此同时，从Eddie手腕边窜出的黑色触手足足有十几条，它们缠紧神枪手的手臂，用力掰动的它向下，Adam不可置信的发出惊叫，他左手拔出怀里的枪，对着裹紧手臂的黑色胶质物连开数枪，粒子分解弹在对方触手上溅出水花，Eddie双手握拳，拉住Venom射出的触手，把Adam的手臂继续往下拉去，向下，再向下，整个身子被他拖得向下，啪的一声，金属骨骼断裂，断肢处喷出鲜血，嗡鸣声从那处断臂传回大脑，Adam吐了口血，他跪倒在地全身是血，扔开他最心爱的那只手臂，左手的粒子分解枪对准了青年的脑袋，Eddie不闪不避的看着他，黑色胶质物在那处额头伤口底部流动着，Adam扣了下扳机，砰，在头顶溅起的水花。  
Eddie迈过神枪手走向John，对方倒在地上，根本没办法阻止从牙缝里崩出来的鲜血，「叛徒，」他呛了口血咳嗽不停，鼻孔里也开始向外淌血，「下地狱去吧。」  
青年咬住下唇，「抱歉。」他低声说，然后伸手摸向黑人的后颈附近，手心里的传感器亮起来，他把指甲插进了那里的皮肤，沿着长方形盒子的边缘向上划去，John忽然跳了起来，他用双手夹住对方伸过来的胳膊，一把把他摔倒在地，Eddie后脑着地，顿时脑子里一片眩晕感，John骑到他的身上，重拳连续砸向他的脸，冲击让青年调查员眼冒金星，耳鸣声也响了起来，Venom从他的耳朵里涌出来，逐渐包裹到了他的脸上。  
John一拳挥出去，却像打进了棉花里，从Eddie头侧探出来的手握紧他，用力一捏就让他拳头上的骨头和金属碎成了细块，从他的皮肤扎出来，Venom松开手，把惨叫连连的黑人从宿主身上推开，黑色生命体在Eddie的头上流连，驱散开那些吵闹的耳鸣和让他大脑发胀的冲击感。  
Eddie撑着地面爬起来，他吐掉嘴里的血，然后再次走向John，这次他再无犹豫，一把将他翻身过去，摸出对方腰后的匕首，找到记忆存储器的位置直接一刀插了进去。  
七个。  
总管在那间房间里一动不动。

Eddie追上了已经跑出房间的黑客们，他们已经没剩下多少人了，Eddie在人群里看到了Thomas，他抱着自己的手臂瑟瑟发抖，恐惧让他脸色惨白，他看着调查员，像是抓到了最后一根救命稻草。  
「我们该怎么办，Eddie，帮帮我们。」  
Eddie握了下他的肩膀，试图让他安定下来，「我们在宇宙港附近，去找艘船，好吗？等我把这边搞定就去找你们，」他犹豫了一下，还是抬手给了他个拥抱，「在船上等我，如果我没有回来，那就开走它，别回头。」  
莫西干头茫然的看着他，他停顿了好一会，终于还是下定决心转过身，用手臂揽着身边人向着操场另一头跑过去，他们随手捡起掉在身边的武器，把还在头顶移动着的探照灯和无人机打落下来。  
Eddie伸手摸向自己的右手手腕，废用插槽里，女歌手交给他的插入式芯片还安静的躺在那里，他还不能离开，一切都还没有结束。他走向总管所在的那个独间，脚步坚定，他脱掉了特派调查员制服的外套，只留了一件黑色背心在身上，多功能军用腰带也已经被拆下了，手边的武器打空，只握着把从John那里找到的黑金匕首，军靴踩在泥泞的操场上啪嗒作响，血从受伤的额头上方流下来，干涸在眉毛周围。  
他推开独间的房门，他的顶级上司，特派调查员六大总管之一的Shawn Martin正把两只脚搭在桌子上，身体向后靠在椅背上安静的等着他，他闭着眼睛，手腕上的插入式连接器正连在电脑上，又像是在充电，眉毛上方的信号灯一直亮着，Eddie推门带来的风让他额头前的头发动了动，然后他睁开眼睛，扩散的瞳孔在两秒之内恢复到了正常的状态。  
他对着青年叹了口气，看起来一脸惋惜，「Eddie，Eddie，Eddie，我就知道，你是我所有下属里面，最不听话的那个。」  
Eddie紧紧咬住自己嘴巴内部，身体里的武器系统让他全身的骨头都在发疼，它们迫切的希望自己逃出去，每一次面对总管的时候，它们都在这样反应，但是Eddie已经不打算再逃了，他盯住对方，试图寻找他身上的破绽，Shawn看起来漫不经心极了，他侧过头，视线越过Eddie看了眼窗外，剩余的黑客集团正在四散逃走，寻找生机，Eddie看到他的眼睛亮了起来，和信号灯交相闪烁，他在记录他们的逃跑路线呢，等他把眼前的下属解决了，他会把逃走的所有人一个个抓回来捏死。  
Eddie果断冲向了他，他挡住Shawn的视线，让黑金匕首在手掌里转了一圈，然后从下方斜拉上来，想要砍断总管连在电脑上的数据线，Shawn拉住桌子，他抓起烟灰缸丢向对方，玻璃砸中了Eddie的肩膀，让他动作一歪，刀扎进了桌子下方，他贴近地面的手臂被总管一脚踩住，对方连续踢了两下手肘，然后断开连接线一脚踹飞了那张桌子。Eddie刚把刀从那里拔出来，桌子已经直接撞上了他的鼻梁，他被砸的向后仰去，眼前猛然出现一阵乱码，像是义眼的程序遭到了破坏。  
Eddie捂住左眼半跪在地，血从指缝里流出来，眼前的景象已经出现了断层，警报声在他大脑里响起，黑色的气泡迅速汇集在他眼睛周围，试图帮他修复这一切，Shawn没再追击，只是站起身，好整以暇的把手腕上的连接线推回去，然后弯腰拾起了自己的多功能腰带。  
「你太缠人了。」Shawn意兴阑珊的说，他掏出来了把枪看了看，然后对着窗外开了一枪，子弹擦着Eddie的耳朵飞过，在操场里爆炸了，惨叫声被放大回Eddie的耳朵里，他身上的武器系统让骨骼尖叫，义眼上的警报器响个不停，只有脑子里一片安静。  
Eddie收回手站起身，他左眼看的一切全是碎的，最上方的红色警示符一刻不停的亮着，Venom在他的眼睛周围褪下去。  
「Love.」  
Shawn转身看向他，「你在和谁说话呢？」  
大脑给出最期待的回应。  
Kill himmmmmmm——  
「是啊，LOVE，干掉他。」  
「你到底在和谁说话？！」  
Eddie松开手指，让莫克玛德黑鹰直直落到地面上，黑色有序生命体从他的脚底席卷而上，覆盖过他的膝盖，腰线，手指，胸口，锁骨，下巴，勾起的嘴角，然后是头顶。  
调查员总管退后一步，不敢置信的看着他——他们——像世界上最完美的艺术品一样，结合在一起。  
他什么都不需要担心，交给Venom来办。

庞大的黑色生命体伸手抓向对方，爆破弹在它的掌心里爆炸，然后被黑色胶质吞没了，Shawn闪身避开它的动作，Venom很快，但远不到无法躲闪的地步——从手掌周围伸出来的触手缠住了他，凝固在肩膀上，把总管往下拖去，脚底的动力喷射器在制造相反的气流，Shawn抽刀在那些拉长的细线上砍了几下，像是刺进了沼泽里，Venom把黑金匕首推出自己，然后用另一只手抓住了总管的脑袋，Shawn被它向上提起来，獠牙支在他的脸旁，Venom一头撞向对方的脑袋，冲力让调查员总管像断了线的风筝一样摔到了房间的墙角。  
Shawn抹掉鼻子里流出来的血，保护大脑的金属外层让他没受到什么冲力的伤害，他再次跳向空中，手指弹了几下，点点白光在半空中乍起，全部打在了Venom肩膀上的一点，每一下射出的星弹都可以穿背透骨，连续的攻击让那处胶质外层也产生破口，只剩薄薄的一层，Venom低头看了一眼，它踩着桌子跳到空中，一把抱住了还在兀自闪躲的特派调查员总管，它全身射出无数条细线，像蛛网一样把整个房间填满，Shawn被他抱在怀里闷哼出声，来自周身的巨大压力让他手臂上的骨头都要被挤压碎了，手背上的星弹弹射器被分离出破口，然后被伸到那里的爪子一把从手臂里扯了出来。一同断开的还有大量电线和一小截金属骨骼，Shawn惨叫出声，他抬膝用力踢了对方一脚，力度像是打进了虚无里，没有任何反馈和反作用力。  
「放开我！」他大吼道，「你他妈搞了个火星寄生虫是吗？Eddie，以为这样就可以打败我了——」  
裹紧他的力度让肩膀粉碎双臂下垂，血从皮肤破口里流出来，Shawn的呼吸一窒，他把脚踩在Venom的身上，动力喷射器再次启动，喷出来的气体让他的上身后移，黑色双臂抱紧他的腰，把他向地面扔过去。  
调查员总管倒在地上，失去了双臂让他连支撑自己的办法都没有，只能用脚踩着地板尽量站起来，他全身是血，但是依然在冷笑，Venom逼近他一步。  
「你根本改变不了什么，Eddie，」他冷冷笑着，每一个字都像是从牙缝里蹦出来的，「24个小时之后，我的记忆就会在云端存储器上重生，到时候我会找到更好的身体，听见了吗，我会找到你，然后杀了你——」  
Venom按住Shawn的下巴，它把手探向对方，指尖扎穿了他的义眼，白色的细胞合成液从破口处汩汩流出，调查员总管开始尖叫，又立刻哽住，那只手刺穿了他的眼窝，深入他的大脑，然后把藏在盘根错节的大脑神经和人造金属里面的一个长方形盒子用力捏碎了。  
Shawn向后倒去，脚底的动力喷射器发出了最后一声爆炸声，剩余的那只眼睛里一片死寂。

Venom在Eddie的身上褪下去，青年踢开满地的碎片，他捂住左眼，从指缝里透露出来的视线依然是粉碎的，「Love，帮个忙。」他咳嗽了一声，Venom钻进他的义眼，用黑色覆盖住了那里，没多久，那张金色的十字星追踪系统被推出他的眼睛，但是接好它损坏的线路，修复程序不知道还得需要多久，他们已经没有太多时间了。Eddie冲向电脑，他拍亮投影光屏，把插入式芯片按到了主机上，内置的系统自动打开了中心电脑的入侵程序，Eddie快速翻看着第三层的加密页面，找到他需要的文件图稿，然后植入病毒。  
那些白色的图稿和成像像是被侵蚀了一样，又像是被烧焦了，从边缘开始出现黑色斑点，界面弹出了警告的对话框，提问他是否确定彻底销毁图纸，Eddie的手指在屏幕上犹豫着，但是病毒自动替他按下确定，这一切都太快了，调查员愣了愣神，正打算将芯片从主机上拔下来，眼睛却忽然扫到了这层电脑上的其他东西。  
他看到了特派调查员的加密页面，自己的名字在其中旋转，后面是云端存储器接通着的绿色符号……  
Eddie. Venom从他的肩膀上探出来，它看到了宿主脑子里一闪而过的小念头。  
Eddie轻轻的拍了拍它的脑袋，然后他移动手指，将自己的名字，连同后面的那个连接标识一起删除了。

+

他们跑出了那个独间，漫无目的，操场上满是泥泞的黄沙，飞扬的尘土被匆匆落下的雨盖住了。  
Eddie走在特设基地的操场上，他看到了尸体，是不认识的黑客的，背后中了一枪，整个胸膛都被爆破弹炸碎，倒在血泊里，有他认识的，那个设计了莫尔特旅馆虚拟幻境的影子，他长得眉清目秀，肩膀被一枪击中，整只手臂都不翼而飞了，在地上挣扎了很久才咽气，血痕拖了一路，有特派调查员的，神枪手闭着眼睛靠在窗口，被毁掉了记忆存储器的黑人被安置在他的腿边。Eddie穿过操场，不远处有人在向他挥手，右眼的视力范围有限，五颜六色交替在眼前闪动，他什么都看不清。  
等到他走过去，才发现是那个莫西干头，他们找到了船，破解了驾驶室的电脑，还设定好了启动的时间，为了防止被追踪，他们还独立了每一个生物舱，等到飞船航行跳跃到某一个临界点，就会将所有载人的生物舱向宇宙抛射出去，各安天命。Eddie和他们交相拥抱，一一道别，虽然多数人的名字他都不知道。  
他爬进了自己的胶囊状生物舱里，空气闷热，身心俱疲，他靠向身后的软垫，把手臂交叉起来放到脑后，舱体内部正在播放一首缓和神经的歌，Venom钻出他的身体，伸手抱住了他，狭小的空间变得更加拥挤，但是他们不在乎。Eddie闭上眼睛，让这种温暖彻底占据了他的全部。  
他不知道自己到底能做到什么，也许就像Shawn总管所说的那样，什么都改变不了，也许他们还会有其他的图纸拷贝件，科学家们能在最短的时间里模拟出更完善的作品，所有特派调查员都会找到他们新的驱壳，但是这一切都和他没关系了。  
他要离开新博尔特海岸，离开火星，离开地球，到谁也找不到的地方去。  
和Venom一起。

 

Fin.


End file.
